Dead Of The Night
by chocolate rules
Summary: You don't mess with a Winchester, especialy if you're a Winchester! My take on 'What if they had Max's Nightmare childhood' from the challenge board.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED! I HAVE PREFINISHED A STORY BEFORE POSTING! WOW!

This is for the the challenge, What if the brothers had Max's childhood. Except this is kind of them driven too far! And I'll update regurlaly cause (if you didn't get it from my into line there: It's Done!) :)

Please, Drop me a line and tell me what you think!

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

* * *

1

* * *

Sam sat on the couch with his legs crossed Indian style and a notebook on his lap. He was trying to do his homework, an essay on the Eisenhower term. Trying was the key word there. Sam was home sick with the flu or something. He had caught it in school and the whole week had been hell. Today was Friday, so Dean said for him to stay home. 'Rest', he's said. He was going to stay home too, but Sam reminded him that he'd already used up his 10 absent days in the two months they'd lived there.

Sam was fine but he tired easily those days. He was about to doze off when the oh too familiar sound of an approaching car startled him. Though, the thought of Dean coming home and entertaining him would be nice, Sam instantly knew that it wasn't him. He looked worriedly towards the door.

John Winchester was on a solo hunt. He'd left three days ago and wasn't to be home until Sunday night or Monday morning. Friday hadn't been expected by either brother.

If John saw Sam, he'd be mad. The boys weren't allowed to just go and take days off. When John had caught Dean- the school had called concerned- John was not too happy about it. The battered Dean spent the weekend nursing his wounds and stretching his muscles.

Sam's sicken stated made it hard for the eleven year old to move with haste and hide. John entered his home and was NOT content with seeing his son there.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" he bellowed out. His slight slurring at the words made Sam tremble more. He'd been drinking.

"I asked you a question!"

"No-nothing," Sam stammered out.

"Nothing! You're home doing nothing! Shouldn't you be in school doing nothing!" John yelled out taking a few steps forward. "And where's that brother of your?"

"Dean's at school. I... I didn't go cause I'm sick."

"Aww, a little sick and Sammy's to weak to go." John mocked. "We'll just have to fix that won't we now."

John got threateningly close to Sam. He reached out and grabbed Sam by the neck. The stunned boy, who was already having problems breathing, started to shake violently. Tears escaped him as an evil smile came across John's lips.

* * *

Review! Please! PBIYF! (new motto: Purple Button Is Your Friend!) lol


	2. Chapter 2

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB! (Yeah, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, sorry! Not that you thought the boys were mine, but here it is anyway!)

* * *

2

* * *

Dean sat through his last class of the day, entirely bored. His head even managed to continuously bob up and down. As he heard the final bell, he leaped from his chair and managed to be the first out the door.

As he drove over to his crappy apartment, Dean thought about stopping for ice cream or something to cheer Sammy up.

Something in Dean told him that wasn't such a good idea. At first, he thought that it was because it'd make Sammy sicker, but then the feeling intensified. Something was wrong.

Ten minutes later, as he pulled into his street, he knew. Crashing through the door after almost falling over the car's exit he knew. The muffled cries from upstairs and the sound of the next hit, he knew. Pulling the gun from the hallway cabinet and knocking the door down, he knew.

As he yelled through the tears for him to stop. To release his brother. He knew.

When the shot rang out and the silence followed he knew.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I know! It's REALLY SHORT! Sorry! But, I WILL be updating this everyday (as long as peopel review as faboluosly as they did for chapter 1!) I didn't really want to get into the graphics of the crime, so I thought that this 'poetic' form would be okay. I think I just made this author's note longer than the actually chapter! LoL So, yeah, drop me a line!

A/N2: I apologixe henceforth for all of thegramatical errors! I suck at grammer!

PS: PBIYF! Hahah, I love my new motto!


	3. Chapter 3

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Sam's POV: I don't do really good on character POV's but I wanted to give this a shot! I think it works :)!

* * *

3

* * *

"Start packing, Sam." I heard him say. He was still standing by the door. The gun was down by his side and I stared at it. _Are we now free?_ I was still curled up beside my bed. Dad had been kicking the holy hell out of me. 

"Sam? You okay?" he asked. He was looking at me now. He had taken a few steps in but was moving cautiously. I nod slowly. Dean nod's along, and I can tell his eyes are checking me out to make sureI wasn't lying."Think you can get up?" he asks. Again, I nod. He walks over to me and places his hand out to help me up.

We stand looking down at my father. I feel tears are about to start. Dean's looks over at me, but he doesn't know what to say. Instead he leans down and listens to Dad for a second.

"He's still breathing. I only hit his arm." Dean reassures. Somehow, once I hear that, I realize that it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Dean stands up, his eyes are moving around wild. My always calm, laugh in the face of danger, big brother is in shock.

"Dean?" I start, not sure what I want. Dean looks back at me. He tries to smile reassuringly, but it's a little weak.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll think of something. Meanwhile, I need you to start packing. Pack for more than you would a hunt. Anything you want with you. We can't come back, Sammy." he says. His voice is cracking as he stares down at our father.

"Okay, Dean." I say. I turn to the closet and pull out Dean's duffle bag, and then my own. "Want me to pack for you?" I ask.

"Yeah. That'll be great, thanks. Listen, be ready in ten minutes. Ten minutes, Sammy. I have to call the cops and then we have to leave. Try not to touch anymore than you have to." I nod. With a final glance at Dad, Dean heads out the door. Thank God the gun had a silencer.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I had what all I could think of that we would need. All our jeans and most our shirts and two sweaters each. I then went through Dad's room and grabbed all the pictures of us that I could find. I took all the pictures from the house. With two minutes left, I took a handkerchief an took Dad's wallet and the one picture he had of us in there, too. And all his cash.

Dean was talking with the operator when I got downstairs. He was sounding frantic, but his eyes were all in control. He smiled at me again and this time it came out more sincere. Then, even though the operator was telling him to stay on the line, Dean hung up the phone. He put the handkerchief back into his pocket and grabbed the bags I made.

"Grab anything else you want. Books, your old blanket, shoes, anything else, Sam. Two minutes, outside." and he headed out the door.

I ran and got my old baby blanket, Dean's boots, my sneakers (which I then put on) and my boots. Then, I remember some other clothes, grabbed a few of my school books( not like I was getting a chance to return them, anyway) and stuffed most of it in my school bag. I trashed everything from the bag I didn't need. Two minutes later, with my bag over my shoulder and our coats in my arms I ran into Dean's car. He was already sitting in the driver's seat ready to peal out. Without looking back, we left our once home and tried desperately not to think of the outcome of our actions.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm soooooooooo super sorry! I'm really sick today you guys and forgot to update:( Do NOT Kill chocolate rules! We all love chocolate rules :) Okay :P I'm going to try and put up chapter 4 today too, and then I'll be back on track.

* * *

ps: In response to Messiah91's question about this being AU...I have no idea what AU means...so I'm going to say no for now, but if someone will tell me what that means, I'd be able to answer with more confidence. :) 

I also have no idea what OOC or Mary Sue's are. I know, I'm slow. I get that ppl tend to not like Mary Sue's, so I hope I haven't written any! I do know that OC, means original character, but that took me like a month to figure out! LoL

That's it! ;) chocolate rules Loves ya! PBIYF!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank **sokerfreek922** for becoming my beta and giving this the once over! It must have been a difficult read before hand :) So, thanks for taking me up on the challenge of beciming a beta for me :) :) :) :) :)

A big THANK YOU! To everyone who told me what AU, OOC, and Mary Sues' were!

Knowing that, I'd have to retrack my previous statement and say that YES this is AU! But that was the challenge! Also, this is getting a great response! Thanks for that!

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

* * *

4

* * *

"Everything's going to be okay, Sammy." Dean said to his sobbing brother in the passenger's seat. He glanced over just as Sam was wiping away the tears. 

"He'll come after us, Dean. He always said he would."

"I know. I remember. But he's not going to find us. I'll drive to the end of the world before he ever gets to us." Dean said.

"He's never failed finding what he's looking for. He'll find us!"

"He has failed before, Sam." Dean said quietly after a few seconds. Sam turned to look at him with questioning eyes. He searched his mind for a time his father had failed on a hunt. In his twelve years, he was sure it had never happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom." Dean said with a sad smile. "He has never found Mom's killer. He won't find us either. We'll keep moving, forever if we have to. But I'm not letting him hurt you like that again. God! I don't even know why I didn't do this before in the first place! I should have done it as soon as I bought this car!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean? What are we going to do?" Dean looked back at him and the anger that was rising up in him stalled as he gave the young boy his best smile.

"Let me worry about that, Sammy. You're just along for the ride." He reached over and touched the younger's forehead. "Try and get some sleep. I'm not stopping anywhere soon."

"No, I'm okay," Sam assured him. His eyes and his weakened body said otherwise, but he tried to play it off. He didn't want to go to sleep. The last time he almost did, his father had arrived. He wasn't chancing that again.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Dean repeated. His voice was firmer but not at all alarming. Sam rolled is eyes and tried his best to position himself so that he could sleep without causing himself further pain. Soon, the darkness entered and he relaxed.

* * *

Review!

PBIYF!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, yes, I know IT'S SHORT!. I'm really sorry! I am. I try to convey different moods in every chapter. I don't know if everyone picks up on that, but that's what I'm trying to do. Some chapter are short. To compensise(sp?), I update every day. I idd finish this,but someone gave me an ideaand so I'm rewrittening like the last two chapters, maybe add more. However, that'snot near 5 so I'll still update daily. I really hoipe that's okay with everyone. I'm also trying to update 'The Beast'. It's like real close to the endand so I'm having trouble stopping it :(

ANyway, enjoyn PLZ Review! ( Even if it's to tell me how much you hate the shortness of the chapter) I like to know who still reading :)

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

* * *

5

* * *

He had been driving for five clear hours, none stop. Sam had been sleeping three of those hours. The first hour they had spent in silence. Dean had gone so far over the speed limit in that first hour, it was a wonder that they had yet to be caught.

Dean had changed directions already three times. Even Sam wouldn't know where the where and he was sitting right next to him. Dean's first thought was to head to Canada. That, however, was not a possibility, since neither boy had a passport. Then, since they had been in Virginia, Dean thought about going clear over to California. That was two hours ago. Now he had decided that a more highly populated city would make it for the harder to find them. He was headed to Philadelphia now.

He knew he would have to stop eventually. He had to look over Sam's injuries. He had to make those injuries disappear. Not only would it be hard to explain why a seventeen year old and a twelve, almost thirteen, year old where roaming around with no parental guidance. He didn't need people to see Sam's injuries and take him away from him. Or worse yet, take them back to their father. It could never come to that. Never.

Dean watched as the night began to fall. It was eight at night and they were entering Pennsylvania. In another hour, they'd be in Philadelphia. In another hour, they'd have to start a new life.

* * *

Tomorrow's chapter IS LONGER! So, plz don't kill me!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Blame this tardiness on 1- my brother who wouldn't get the hell off the computer! and 2- my computer who wouldn't let me update!

Thanks again to **sokerfreek922** FOR BECOMING MY BETA AND LOOKING THIS OVER. !Cause god knows I can't pick up my own mistakes :)

I'll try and get chapter 7 to her today and then I can update later on today:)

Thanks to all those who decided not to kill me after chapter 5... I appreciate it :)

And thanks again for all those reviews!

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

* * *

6

* * *

"Hi! I'd like a room, please. Preferably with two beds." Dean said holding up two fingers. The old, forty something, man looked at him curiously.

"I don't permit any underage drinking or sexual relations in my motel, boy, go somewhere else." he said. He spoke slowly and cautiously and slightly reminded Dean of one of his teachers.

"No, sir. It's nothing like that." He said shaking his head. He pointed over his shoulder and continued to speak. "I'm here with my brother. And trust me, we don't drink and there will be nothing going on in there."

The old man looked at him suspiciously again. "Your brother, eh?"

"Yes sir." Dean said with a slight nod.

"And where is he?"

"Uh, sleeping in the car. It's my younger brother. I didn't feel the need to wake him." Dean said adding his 'I'm the greatest big brother in the world' smile.

"Sleeping, eh? And what are you two even doing? Shouldn't you be at home? It's a school night you know."

"Why yes sir, but we went to a little family thing. Just me and him, cause the folks were busy. We're headed back home now, but I don't think it's too good to drive in the dead of night, sir. I mean, my brother should rest in a warm bed. That's all we're doing, sir." said Dean, again smiling. And yet again, the old man stared at him. Dean wondered vaguely if the news had broken out. He should've been listening for them instead of Zeppelin. Damn Led! NO, wait, taking that back. Love you guys!

"Alright, then. It's pretty dark out. Fog's coming in, too. Two beds?" Dean nodded. The old man turned to his many assortments of keys. Dean in response pulled out some cash. "Room 12 is available. Paying now or later?"

"Now, cash." Dean said handing over the money.

"Alright, then," the old man said, counting out the bills. "Checkouts at eight, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Dean said stepping out into the night. He headed over to his car and parked it directly in front of room 12. Then, he grabbed their bags and the first aid kit from the trunk and went to place them in the room.

The room itself was quite decent. The bedding actually seemed new, for once. The room was well lit and the bathroom was actually clean, from what he could tell by the opened door. He placed the bags in the nearest bed and went to retrieve Sam.

Sam was sleeping uncomfortably in the passenger seat. Dean opened the door as quietly as he could. He picked up the small boy and closed the car door using his hip. He began to carry Sam into the room as the boy instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. He walked them both into the room and closed the door behind him. He settled Sam into the second bed, pulling off his shoes and slipping him into the warmth of the clean covers.

What were they going to do? God! He had no idea. It had taken him a good three minutes to decide what lunch he was going to have. It had taken him nine hours to finally feel safe and stop. He had changed directions again. He didn't like the thought of Philadelphia anymore. How was he supposed to come up with a plan to continue their lives in a matter of hours?

In the shower, Dean starts to tremble to the point of almost crying. He doesn't want to be weak. He can't be. He has to be strong for the both of them. Damn, if schools could just teach you what you would really need to know in life. Like what the hell to do when all you've ever known in the world is crumpling beneath you. Like what to do when you're turned into a parent at the tender age of four and a full grown-up by the age of eight. Like what to do when the one person you wish you could trust in the world is the greatest thing you have to fear.

* * *

Isn't he like the bestest brother in the whole wide world! (I bet _he'd_ get off if Sam had to update something! - Refrencing my brother agan-Grrrr!)

Plz Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well great and wonderful readers and faithful reviewers, I bring you chapter 7!

This is going to update a little slowly now, cause I'm getting sick again :(. The sad story of my life! I'm like always sick! I mean it:(

I'm going to say thank you to all the great! reviews I recieved from chapter 6 now:

Okay! In general I think everyone thought that was the best chapter yet:D THanks ! It means I'm growing as a writer and I really aprreiciate the prases.

**PwrRangrFreeek**, brody 0113, **Sparks Diamond: **I hope this is soon enough for you! I'm glad you liked is!

kylie: Yes, Dean and Sam are really cute together:) Thanks for the review! ;)

**Little Wing: I wrote you back already but if anyone was wondering, Dean is 17 and Sam is 12 - he'll turn 13, don't worry. There is a link in the forum and the C2, so you can check it out there as well! And (just so everyone knows) I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! It just shows me how much tought you put into reading it and how it made you feel and allows me to see that I've made a good job:) So thanks again!**

Windyfontaine: I hate to say it, but I'm afraid not :( I try and update fast as I can:)Glad you liked that chapter! Hope you like this one too!

**Ghostwriter: Thanks! Glad you liked it! And thaks for the review:)**

doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown: I wrote you back too! I'm glad to see you back! And yes, there lives are going to get really stressful! Thanks for the review Hailey:)

**kokomocalifornia: Yeah! Can't diss Zeppelin! They rock! And that was Dean, not me...and he recovered :) Thanks for the review!**

AND OF COURSE! SOKERFREEK922: MY BETA:D :D :D THANKS AGAIN FOR DOING THIS AND MAKING MY LANGUAGE LEGIBLE:)

... That's it! ;)

Now Read!

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

* * *

7

* * *

Sam awoke warm in a bed that he knew was not his own. He glanced around, it was night time now. It would've been very dark, but the bathroom light was on. He looked over at Dean who was sleeping in the bed beside him. Dean had left the light on for him. He smiled and glanced over to the bathroom again. Might not be a bad idea to go and use it.

He got up from the bed and was glad for the carpeting. He didn't remember getting into the motel room but there was no doubt Dean had just carried him in. He really is the best brother in the world. He made his way to the bathroom as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his light sleeper of a brother. He actually made it to the bathroom without any real interruption. He was glad, Dean really needed the rest.

Once he was done, he headed back into bed but as slowly as he had walked and moved, Dean still seemed able to pick up on his movement.

"You 'kay Sammy?" Dean said, eyes still closed. Sam stopped right where he was. Quickly he thought about the best way to answer. If he didn't, either Dean would worry or he'd think he was asleep. Either way, he'd get up and check up on him. If he did answer, Dean would notice that he wasn't in bed anymore. Oh well…

"Yeah, I'm okay." He called from in front of the bathroom door. Dean sat up and opened his eyes to look at Sam.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Can't a guy go to the bathroom?" Sam responded quietly. He continued to walk slowly to his bed. He was actually finding that moving slowly was because his body was exhausted from the illness and all the current events.

"You okay?" Dean asked again, as he visually searched Sam for anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah." the twelve year old said, reaching the bed. He sat down and looked back at Dean, offering him a smile.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Dean nodded. Then, he looked around and decided that he was tired enough to start this conversation and better now than never, right?

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" asked the intuitive youngster.

"I'm wondering if we're safe." Dean said with a soft sigh. He looked back at Sam and it was his turn to offer a smile.

"I think so."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. We're finally free. Dad can't hurt us, now." Sam said. This new found discovery joyously evident in his voice.

"I sure hope so, kiddo." Dean said, relaxing back into the mattress.

"Hey Dean? Where do you think Dad is now?"

"In the hospital, I guess. Why?"

"What if he's not?"

"Where would he be then, Sam? I shot him. Knocked him out. He wasn't dead, I know that. I called the ambulance and they were going to pick him up."

"What if he got away?"

"Naw."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cause."

"Cause, why." Silence. "Cause, why Dean."

"Cause I'm a good shot, Sammy. That's 'cause why'."

"But, what if he did?"

"And what? Was looking for us?" Sam nodded but the elder didn't need to see it to know. "Sam, if he had cared about us that much, we wouldn't be here in the first place. I think we're safe, Sammy." Dean said, closing his eyes.

"For now." And they were opened again.

"What do you mean, 'For now?' "

"Well, I think he's going to think that he's not finished with us yet. He usually passes out or something…."

"Sam, I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"Us."

"What?"

"Hurt us again. I know he hurt you, too."

"Okay, he's not hurting US again. Not on my watch."

"Are you sure?" Dean looked over at him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked sitting up, hand ready to toss the covers aside. Then he heard them, the sobs. He could practically already see the tears.

Dean gently slipped beside Sam, setting down on the second bed. As soon as his shoulder touched Sam's, the young boy twisted and hurled himself into Dean's chest. Instantly, Dean wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I don't want him to hurt us anymore, Dean. I don't want him too. I never did. Why does he always have to hurt us? Why won't he leave us alone? Why can't we ever do anything right by him?" Sam ranted into Dean's chest through the tears and choking sobs.

"I don't kiddo. I wish I know. I really do."

"He's so…mean, Dean. I hate him. I hate him so much!" Dean held him tighter and Sammy cried harder.

"I know, Sammy. Me too." he whispered. He buried his own face in Sam's hair. The tears were beginning to fill his eyes and the seventeen year old did not want to appear like a big baby. He needed to be strong, fro the both of them.

"I wish you had killed him," Sam whispered back, barely audible. Without even noticing it, Dean nodded an agreement. What kind of world is it when your greatest wish is that you had killed your father?

* * *

Please, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Super Apology Note**:

I've never seen another suthor do one of these apology notes things but I thik that this and all my stories really deserve it. My computer crashed two weeks ago. When that was finally working, my internet was down. I was very, very sad.

Both are okay now and I'm very very happy :D

So, yeah, a few chapters were lost on a few stories. I'm sorry. I will try and update all the stories this week though!

This story was initially done, but now those chpaters were lost and its a WIP until I find my outline and pick up my slack again.

_Anyways_, read this new chapter and tell me how much u missed me! LoL Missed u all but now I'm back so its ok!

AN2: Thanks to all my chap 7 reviewers and to sokerfreek922, my wonderful beta! I promised a flashback and here it is!

* * *

Dead of the Night

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

* * *

8

* * *

Sam awoke this time with greater confidence. The warm presence of his brother meant two things. One, that all of the previous day's events had happened and two, that they were okay. He and Dean were okay. They had each other and together they'd fight against John, if he ever dared show his face to them again. 

Sam really hoped that John would stay away. That he'd let them lead a life as close to normal as possible. It was going to be hard enough with just him and Dean, explaining why they weren't with a parent. But it was safer this way. And if anything threatened them again, they'd split or kill it.

Dean heard the difference in Sam's breathing pattern. He had been awake for almost twenty minutes now. Since he didn't have any need to go to the bathroom, he had remained still, allowing the younger to continue to sleep. Sam was awake now and he smiled down at him.

"Hello down there." he said. Sam looked up at him, blinking away the sleep.

"Hi."

"Sleep okay?" Sam nodded making himself comfortable against Dean.

"Good, first night's always the hardest."

"And how would you know?" came the muffled voice.

"Because, that's logical."

"Logical?"

"Yeah, come on Sammy; use that smart brain of yours." And so the teasing begins.

"Well, some one has to."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Sam as innocently as he could, and being twelve it sounded pretty innocent. However, being Dean, he knew better. Sam wrapped his arms around the one arm Dean was holding him with.

"Nothing? You think you smarter than me Sammy?" And Sam nodded against his chest.

"Yes, I do think I'm smarter than you." He looked up and once again used that innocent voice of his. "Do. I. Have. To. Slow. My. Words?" And Sam gleamed at Dean's attempt to look mad.

"Really funny."

"Thank you." And he settled his head back down. Dean was about to continue, and so Sam put a quick stop to it. If he was going to tell his brother, he couldn't have him making jokes.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" But nothing came. "Sam…" And he felt Sam's body tense. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Again, when nothing replied, he pulled the boy into a sitting position on his lap and made him look into his eyes.

Tears were forming out of nowhere, at least to Dean's current knowledge. However, Sam never cried for nothing.

"What is it?" he asked more firmly but filled with concern.

"I dreamed it again." Sam replied and looked down. _Again?_

"Dreamed what? I didn't feel you have a nightmare." Sam shook his head no.

"Before, when I got up to the bathroom, I had a nightmare. I dreamed it again."

"Dreamt what, Sammy?"

"The first time." And he was met with a quizzical look. "That he hit me."

Dean's eyes filled with realization. Sam had dreamt of the time he was four and John Winchester had had enough with the small boy. Dean pulled Sam into him again as the memory flooded his own mind.

* * *

_Dean had to go to school and Sammy had to stay home. With Daddy. That was what he was told to do. Dean never wanted to leave Sam. Not since the beginning. But John had told him twice that he was going and that was final. _

_Sammy was to stay out of John's way if John had spent the night out. He was spending more and more nights away from home, and when he did go home, he was not so happy to be there. Therefore, the boys made it a point to try and not be there either. They'd spend the day at the park or by the river or in the library. Anywhere but 'home'._

_Sammy was not allowed to leave the house alone. Both Daddy and Dean had made that clear. Sammy was to wait for Dean before he was even two feet in front of the front door. Never, ever, was he told to get near that door. Daddy and Dean had keys. No one else should ever enter. Ever._

_But today Daddy was home and Sammy was once again stuck in his and Dean's room and was not to leave. Dean had made him five sandwiches before he left to school. Plus, he had three juice boxes and luckily their room had a bathroom. When Bad Daddy was home, Sammy was not supposed to leave that room. But he was sick of the sandwiches and this was the third day that Daddy had spent the night out and he was sick of having to sit in that room. He wanted to go outside. He wanted something other than sandwiches._

_He made it safely out of his room and down the stairs. He listened to see where his father was. When a snore erupted to his right in the living room, Sam made a dash for the kitchen. There, he grabbed a chair and went to the cupboard. That's where Dean put all the sweet, yummy food that he wasn't allowed to have until after dinner. He grabbed a package of cookies and sat down on the counter to eat them._

_He was half way finished when he suddenly jumped off the counter and ran for his coat. He stuffed the remaining cookies into his pocket and cautiously grabbed his father's keys from his coat on the back of one of the table's chairs. _

_Sam glanced at the digital cloak by the TV. 2 something. Dean would be here when it was 3 something. And 3 came after 2. Sam could go outside and wait for him. He wouldn't get mad. Or, at least not too mad. Cause he'd only be right outside. He wouldn't go anywhere._

_Sammy stopped at two feet before the door. Then he continued and unlocked the door and its chain on his tiptoes. He opened the door and smiled at his small, but big feat. _

_Sam walked out the house and closed the door behind him. He went and sat on the bottom step of the stairs and sat there waiting for his big brother._

_John Winchester awoke. He was growing sober and feelings were starting to grow. Like feeling miserable again that he came home to his boys drunk. He knew they hated him like this, that it hurt them to see him like this, but it hurt him too much if he wasn't like this._

_He decided to go and get some more drinks, and maybe this time actually play some poker and win some money. He was almost done with this hunt and they'd have to move soon, so he'd need the money to relocate._

_He went up to tell Sammy he was going out and to wait for his brother. However, the bedroom door was wide open and neither of the boys was inside. He figured it was Saturday and the boys had gone to the park or something. So, instead he returned downstairs and picked up his coat. He put it on, went to the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. The door was unchained and unlocked. Reaching into his coat pocket, he noticed that his keys were also gone._

_He then realized that it was Wednesday and Dean was in school. Which meant that little Sammy had gone into his pockets, taken HIS keys and left the house. Three rules that the boy was not supposed to break. John was overwhelmed with worry, but that was quickly overthrown by anger. He rushed out the house and into his truck. Once he grabbed the extra keys from the glove compartment, he torn out the parking lot and down the road._

_Sammy had sat on that step for what seemed forever. In reality, it was only five minutes, but to a four year old doing nothing, that was an eternity all on its own. He jumped off the step and headed towards the direction his brother came from school. _

_Dean walked home as he did everyday, bored. School bored the hell out of him. He found no good in it. He could do everything that the teachers wanted of him, but he just didn't feel like it. "It was all so stupid", he thought kicking a rock. He was in the third grade and all they did today was some stupid coloring sheets on the planets. What did he care about the planets and what order they were in? A boy named Teddy said that aliens lived on those planets. And another boy laughed saying "Yeah, and the zombies are going to getcha!" Boy! They had no idea! Aliens, fake. Zombies, real baby. _

_Dean was a block away from his house when he saw his father's truck peel out." Where's he going?" he thought. Then an even scary thought entered his mind, Where's Sammy?_

_Dean ran the rest of the way home. He fumbled with his keys and once he opened the door, he ran up the stairs dropping everything along the way. _

"_Sammy! Sammy! Where are you!" And when Dean laid his eyes on the opened bedroom door, panic filled him. John had not left with Sam and now Sam wasn't in the room. He had yet to respond to him. Dean ran through the rest of the house and found himself ten minutes later, having been through the small unit five times, panting in front of the door. _

_Sammy was walking to where he thought he remembered that Dean's school was, but found himself instead taking the more frequent path towards the park. Once there, at the sight of some young kids his own age playing, Sam ran to join in. he had seen one of those kids before, a boy by the name of Jimmy. He was there with his mother, like most of the other kids were._

"_Sammy!" Jimmy called out to him. The young boy ran towards his friend, his longish red hair was flopping as he ran. "Hiya Sammy!" the boy said stopping in front of Sam._

"_Hiya Jimmy," and he flashed his friend a smile. _

"_Where's Dean?" Jimmy asked. He liked Dean. Jimmy didn't have any siblings and he thought that Dean was the greatest brother ever. Dean of course loved that and so found it easy to allow him and Sam to play together On occasion he had even bought Jimmy an ice cream if he bought Sammy one._

"_He's in school." Sammy said a little sad. Jimmy shrugged an 'oh well.'_

"_Come on, let's play!" Jimmy said. And both boys ran to the monkey bars._

_John drove around looking for Sammy. The longer he drove, the madder he got. Sammy was only four and he couldn't have gotten that far. He had been driving around for two minutes and was heading back to the house when he passed the local park. There amidst the rest of the screaming kiddies was his brat. John pulled over and was storming towards the boy before he even registered what he had in mind to do. _

_Sammy didn't see John coming, and so he had no idea that it was time to get up and run. Or get up and stand in attention. Either way, he had no alert to the arriving danger. But he had already been spotted and no matter what he did now, he was caught._

_John grabbed hold of the small boy around the waist. The boys were playing in the sandbox and neither had noticed the approaching man. Sam was planted on the floor and flipped around to look at John. _

"_Where the hell did you think you were going?" he asked. Sam couldn't think of anything to say. Playing with Jimmy, he had forgotten all about his leaving the house. _

_He wasn't given a chance to respond. Instead he was hoisted onto his father's hip and marched right back to the awaiting truck._

_Dean was about ready to head out the door, in search of Sammy. He really hoped that wherever Sammy was, he'd get to him before their father. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the door just as it opened._

_John came in again. Dean hadn't heard the truck, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the look on little Sammy's face. One stained with tears and emitting short quick gasps for air._

_Dean made to try and say something, but he just couldn't form the words. Even if he had, what would he say?_

_John slammed the front door shut and both boys shivered. He locked the door behind him with one hand and held firmly onto Sam with the other. He then took a few steps forward, stepping into Sam's two feet rule from the door. He forcefully placed the little boy on the floor and flipped him around to look at him._

"_You go straight to your room and don't even think about coming out of there. I don't even want to look at you now. You disobeyed all the rules you've been given. You deserved everything you got. Straight to your room and I don't want to see you 'til morning. Get!" John yelled and he released the boy's arms. Sammy turned around quickly and raced up the stairs. Dean stared at his father in a mixture of hate and disbelief._

_-You deserved everything you got- had John finally done to Sammy what he had threaten Dean he'd do if the boy kept pressing his buttons. Had he really taken a belt to the four-year old?_

"_What are you staring at?" And Dean was snatched away from his worrying thoughts._

"_Nothing sir."_

"_Then get a damn move on it! There's got to be more for you to do than to stand there like an idiot." Dean nodded and walked over to his bag, picking it up. He turned back to his father and watched as the man rubbed the heel of his palms on his temples. Then John turned back to the door, unlocked it, and stepped into the night. Dean barely heard the mumbled warning that they were not to leave the house._

_Dean entered their room with caution. He didn't want to startle Sammy into thinking that he was John. Sammy was lying on Dean's bed on his belly and crying uncontrollably. He was completely vulnerable not only to another beating courtesy of John, but to anything that wished to enter the room._

_Dean set his things down and went and sat down beside Sam. As soon as he sat down, Sam flipped over and practically leaped into Dean's lap. Dean held him tightly and tried reassuring the little guy best he could. Through the years, he'd get better at this, but right now this was all relatively new to him. They sat like that until Sammy was able to calm down and tell Den how he'd been caught in the park, and badly beat once back in the truck. They weren't allowed to go back there anymore, he said. And he didn't want to go. What would Jimmy think? His mom loved him so much. Maybe all moms loved their sons. Maybe it was just the dads that decided it was all their sons fault and every beating they had would never amount to the pain inside them. And so all was supposed to be okay?_

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please read and review this:) 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So, I finished the next installment to this story. Sorry! I'm done school soon and then my sole focus will be on writing, and if I get a job that too! Monday will be MY last day off school, even thoguh school ends the 26th for me. I'm still taking finals so that really sucks. Anyways... this chapter is dedicated to **Windyfontaine**, because she randomly PMd me and reminded me off this fic :D And thanks to **sokerfreek922**, my beta, cause she's a great beta annd got this back to me in one day:D

* * *

9

* * *

As they drove away from the motel, Dean couldn't help but continue returning to that memory of baby Sam and the monster that was- _is_ – their father. With more force then was necessary, Dean rocketed through the road down the road, away from the motel, memories, and their father.

They had bolted from the motel not wanting the manager to really question their traveling 'routine'. Sam sat curled up in the passenger seat of the Chevy Impala, legs curled into him as he wondered what had affected Dean so badly.

After Sam had confessed his dream, Dean had sat there, just holding Sam close to him, for another ten minutes. Then, just as Sam was calm, Dean stood up and said that they needed to move along.

Now, there they were twenty, maybe thirty, minutes later and a good 50 miles out away from the motel. They were heading in a new direction again, and they had yet to eat. Dean had a total of $150 in his wallet. Sam had taken sixty out from his father's wallet. In other words, they were pretty screwed money wise.

Of all the things that John had done to them, the ones that angered Dean to no end was when he had hurt Sammy. Before that incident, Dean had always been able to afflict his father's anger towards himself. However, like the bottle, once John got a taste of hurting Sammy, he seemed to rive from it.

Everything had turned to be Sammy's fault. Now, the only times that Dean got hit was when he stepped in or when he 'purposely' would screw up in a hunt, and the latter wouldn't happen too often.

Finally, as they neared a rest stop on the seemingly endless highway, Dean decided to pay head to his and his brother's growling insides. Besides, it couldn't hurt to stop for a few minutes just to eat.

They entered the small diner and Dean looked around. Everything seemed okay and no one seemed like they were…evil. For the time being, Dean felt like he could relax some and let Sammy enjoy breakfast.

They sat in the booth closest to the door, going against everything they had ever been taught about remaining unseen.

"Hello, how can I help you this evening?" the nice looking twenty something year old waitress asked.

"You can have anything you want, Sammy." Dean said knowing the questioning look he was getting from the boy.

"Waffles," Sammy said quickly.

"Fresh homemade waffles coming up!" the red head said writing that down.

"With fruit on it." Sammy added.

"With fruit…" she added with a nod.

"And…and lost of syrup and… no never mind that's it."

"Okay!" she said, adding the syrup bit, though that was complimentary, and turning to Dean. "And what'll it be for you, dear?"

"Whatever the house special is would be great, thanks," Dean said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"That'll be just fine," she said jotting that down.

"And could we have one orange juice and one black coffee please?" Dean added quickly.

"Coffee?" she asked eying him.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said, not letting her probing eyes see anything. The sixteen year old tried to look older than his years, though it was very rare that someone would mistaken him as older.

"And your Ma will be thrilled to have you bouncing all over the walls after that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ma'am, my mother is dead, and I don't think she'll mind it so much if I get some caffeine in me. I think she'll understand how much I heed it." Dean replied, hoping he hadn't said too much.

The waitress set the young man with hard imploring eyes. Then, when they meet his, she saw the sleeplessness and the pain that was well hidden everywhere else. She could tell there was more to this pair, more that she should let go.

"Well, alright then. But don't go running around like a chicken with his head cut off now!" The brothers eyed her weirdly as she turned and headed back into the kitchen

A few minutes later, their meal arrived along with Dean's coffee. They ate quickly and in silence. Even without John around, the boys' still had the long learned talent that said they had to do all things fast. If they didn't eat fast enough, then they didn't deserve to eat. In their house, a meal was a privilege that could easily be taken away.

They had been away from their father for few hours now. John should still be in the hospital after Dean had shot him. They shouldn't have to be looking at the door every time a gust of wind came in. Besides, even if John had made it out of the hospital by now, he wouldn't have found them. He couldn't track them when Dean didn't even know yet where he was going.

They finished their meal as the waitress came back; it had not even been ten minutes since she had brought them the meal.

"Check please," Dean said through half a mouth full of eggs.

"Sure thing, dear." She said as she pulled off their bill and eyed Sam, who was still wolfing down his final pancake the whipped cream all over his chin.

Dean pulled out a twenty and a ten and handed it back to the waitress not really looking at the bill. He figured there would be like a five dollar tip for her and that should be enough to shut her up. She smiled at the bills, told them to enjoy their day and went off to the next table.

Dean was finished and sat sipping his coffee, as he sat watching Sammy eat. Sammy looked up worriedly as he asked Dean if he could rush to the bathroom. Dean could see the bathroom door from where he was sitting and told Sam that he could go, and that there really was no need for him to rush.

All in all, it was a good breakfast. If the rest of their day went like this, it might actually be the best day in his life. And didn't that sound sad.

* * *

**No real angst in this one, so that's like a gift to you all! But there will be next chapter. I have like two paragraphs of it done already, but I will get it done WAY faster. Once again, sorry to all my faithful readers. **

**Please don't hold a grudge and review :D I promise to be good next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to all the reviewers and my beta sokerfreek922!**

Ok, this chapter is very cure. And this is a warning! Major cuteness in store! I had a map open while writing this, so all real towns. Also, I was eating through half of this - tough will note which half - and it defiantly came out in the writing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

10

* * *

Dean drove away from the diner in silence. He had a whole lot of thoughts in his mind and he needed time sorting them out. 

Dean's silence, however, did nothing to quiet little Sammy down.God that kid had a lot to say about nothing. He talked about the places they could go to, places he'd seen on TV. He talked about the cities they were passing and he talked about nothing at all.

Dean loved that his brother was this carefree right now. He was beginning to breathe more calmly now and the tightening in his chest that he had had since they pulled out of their driveway was slowly but surely going away.

They were heading towards McKenzie, Tennessee, coming from Logan, West Virginia. At the diner, Sam had asked him when they were getting to Philadelphia.

"Nope, not going to Philly, Sammy," Dean said after a big, hot gulp of coffee.

"How come?" Sam said, fork of pancakes edging towards his lips.

"Don't wanna anymore."

"Why?"

"Sammy, I just don't wanna. Doesn't matter anyway. It's not like it matters where we go. Right?" Sammy nodded enthusiastically. "Good, then I want to head out west."

"Like California?"

"Nah, that's too far away. I don't want to drive forever. More like…"

"Colorado?" Sam said and then stuffed a rather large piece of pancake into his mouth. Dean eyed him oddly, the comment that no one was going to take the food from him on the tip of his tongue.

"How about this, once we're back on the road, we can take the first rest stop and get a map, okay?" Dean said as he cut apart his own pancakes.

"Can I pick where we go?" Sam asked looking down at his food, almost intimidated by his own question.

"Why?" Dean asked. Sammy just shrugged, but that small movement gave Dean an answer that he wasn't even sure the kid got himself. Sam had yet to ever make a decisive decision over anything in his life. John made all the decisions. And when John wasn't around, Dean told him what to do. The kid was like a walking doll placed and maneuvered into situations and settings as others saw fit.

This new life, _their _new life, had to open Sam's eyes to the grander view of the world. A world without fear. A world where the repercussion for everything wasn't a severe beating. A world where they wouldn't need to be looking over their shoulders in fear of the damn things that lived in the shadows or their father. All in all a world without John Winchester.

And Sammy had to be a part of it.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dean said casually, but there was nothing short of remarkable and heartwarming at the look Sammy gave him just then.

"Really?"

"What, think I'd be pulling your chain this far along the line?" Sammy eyed him, not really sure what his brother just said.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said with the largest smile Dean had seen on the kid. God, he hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. This new life, he was determined to see that smile more often.

Ten minutes later, they sat on the hood of the Impala with a crisp new map opened on Sam's lap. Sam sat Indian style with a blanket wrapped around him and pressed up against Dean's shoulder. In the mist of all this running away chaos, Dean hadn't forgotten that Sammy was still ill.

Dean watched as Sam looked through the map which held Virginia, West Virginia, Kentucky and Tennessee. He had his arm wrapped around the kid, for extra warmth he said - _not a chick flick moment Sam_. It looked to hism as if Sam was eyeing each and every little dot that signified a town.

"Close your eyes," Dean said after five minutes of this.

"Why?" Sam said not looking up from the map.

"You're taking forever and we need to get going."

"But I want to pick someplace nice," said Sam. Honest to God, Dean thought he was still looking at the same dot.

"It's not like you know all these cities, Sammy. Just pick someplace."

"But I want it to be _nice_." Repeated Sam, causing Dean to let out a long sigh. He leaned into Sam's hair and thought for a moment before whispering.

"It will be nice, Sammy. Dad won't be there."

It was simple really. It no longer mattered where they went, not that it ever had. Sam looked up to him and once more tears threatened to flow freely. He released an arm from within the grasp of the blanket and draped it over Dean's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Dean returned the hug by wrapping his other arm around the small child as well. They held each other for a moment and then they each pulled back falling back into the position they were before.

Sam took Dean's free hand, the one not around his shoulders and brought it to the map. He closed his eyes and then moved Dean's finger.

"Say when,"

"When," Dean said after a few seconds. Sam opened his eyes and looked to where his brother's finger lied.

"Looks like we're heading to Tennessee." He commented.

* * *

Dean drove down the empty roads as Sam continued to talk. Sam was in charge of the map, but he hadn't looked at the damn thing in the last ten minutes. 

"Hey Sam," Dean said halting Sam's monologue.

"What?" he asked watching his brother eye him. A moment of this and then the young'un remembered. "Oh yeah," he said with an innocent look as he picked up the map that he had set between them. "We're going okay," he stated and put it back. Dean just shook his head, _Great directions, kiddo._

"Hey, Dean did you see that?" Sam said giggling.

"What?" Dean said looking over at him.

"Did you read that sign?"

"No, why, what'd it say?" he asked. He hoped it wasn't something dirty cause he was kind of protective over the things Sammy got to see, it was bad enough for him to get beat he didn't need his mind corrupted.

"Winchester, Left Exit." Sam said chuckling.Dean just shook his head. That kid was really odd sometimes.

"Think about it," continued Sam. "Winchester _left_."

"Yes, Sammy. I get the irony. You really are something you know that?" But he was smiling none the less. Well, at least the name wasn't freaking them out.

"So, yea like I was saying…"

Two hours later and Dean was slightly tired and very hungry. Sam was passed out having spent the last half hour reading from his social studies book that he had brought with him. Dean had also given him some medicine that he had in the first aid kit for the fever that Sammy wasn't admitting to.

Dean had the music playing softly as they whirled past yet another town, they were nearing Manchester, Kentucky and he didn't want to stop until he reached Glasgow for the night. But, damnit he was seventeen and growing and he needed his nourishment.

A sign announced that they were five miles away from Manchester and Dean made up his mind that he need some grub so they were stopping.

"Up Sammy," Dean said as he nudged the younger boy awake. Sam shifted and turned towards the door and away from him."Get up Sammy; I'm not carrying you in." Nothing. "Fine, _I'll_ go eat you can stay here sleeping by your lonesome. But don't come complaining later that you're hungry." And that got a groan from him.

Dean edged to his own door and opened it, still seated however, since he knew that would get Sammy up. And sure enough, Sam sat up and looked over at him accusingly with a 'you would actually leave me' fake glare.

"Move it, Princess." Dean said as he stepped out of the car. He pocketed his keys and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he began to walk to the _Cumberland Diner_, Sam soon at his side.**(No clue if this diner exists. Didn't do _that_ much research. There is however the Cumberalnd Plateau right near Manchester. I had a map...)**

Ten minutes later and they walked back with their cheeseburgers, fries and two medium sodas - which Sammy wasn't going to finish unless Dean felt like stopping in twenty minutes to let him out to pee.

"Why'd you make me get up if you were going to get it to go?" Sam asked as he carried the bags to the car.

"Fine, next time I'll just leave you in the car." Dean replied slyly as he pulled out the keys. Sam rolled his eyes, as expected and walked over to the passenger side.

Dean started the car and they began eating their meal.

"I don't want the cheeseburger," Sam said eyeing the thing. Not that it looked bad or anything, but the kid spotted the lettuce on it and refused to eat the thing.

"Sucks, cause you're gonna eat it." Dean replied. He had one hand on the steering wheel and was using the other along with his teeth to peel the wrapper off his burger.

"Can't you eat it?" Sam asked as he stretched his arm towards his brother with the meal in hand.

"Listen, short stuff, we don't have all that much money. I know you hate lettuce and all but suck it up. It's not like you're allergic." Sam moaned but Dean gave him his stern big brother, 'I will _so_ stuff that burger down your throat' look that had Sam pulling his hand back.

So they ate mostly in silence, except for the displeased moans of disgust that were coming from Sammy with every bite. That is to say until Dean smacked him lightly on the head as he stuck out his tongue half way through the thing. Truth was, Sam was sick and he needed to keep a balanced meal and plenty of fluids. Granted cheeseburger and Pepsi aren't exactly what the doctor ordered, it was better than the kid not eating anything at all.

They kept driving away from Manchester and straight into Somerset when Sam started moaning and Dean found a fever. Fifteen minutes after this discovery, he had to pull over to let Sammy throw up; and then the kid spent the next twenty minutes telling Dean that it was all the lettuce's fault but it's not like Dean was listening to him anyway. Sammy was a damn picky kid and Dean belittled himself that he had allowed the kid to be that way when they were younger. They couldn't really afford for the kid to pass out after any kind of meal anymore, so he'd have to learn to tough it out.

Dean was really worried about Sam's falling health though.

A good half hour away from Glasgow, the sky already darkening, and Sammy was falling asleep again. He was stretched out in the bench seat, tightly wrapped in the blanket, with his head resting by Dean's thigh. Dean's hand was constantly between waving through the chestnut curls and checking on Sammy's fever.

They had no insurance, no credit cards and very little money left since Dean had had to refill the Impala again and after the motel room and them having to eat and all, things were not looking good.

* * *

**So, yeah. Um, Dean didn't forget Sammy's illness - but I had. LoL. Crummy author I am! So, I brought it back amd in doing so complicated the plot. Yah me! LoL. **

**I did what Sam did w/ the map to pick there destination. I really was going to send them to Philly. But then I was like, eww no when I had to go there and I hate traffic, so NO WAY! LoL, but I couldn't think of a reason for Dean to say no, lol.**

**A review a day will help find the muse and enable the voyage to continue. With your generous contribution you will make one happy moment to your truly and it will greatly be appreciated. Thank you in advance.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, the cuteness continues! I'm really broadening Sammy up in this one. Kind of throwing the boys into the realworld head first. Personally, I think this is my best chapter so far! It's certainly the longest I've written!

**Special thanks to sokerfreek922 for betaing, your awesome! 3 And of course to all of you that reviewed! I love you all so much for that!**

* * *

11

* * *

Sam awakes alone in the backseat of the Impala. The blanket and Dean's jacket lie on top of him. He can feel all the sweat that's making his clothes stick to his body. He's shivering from the cold and yanks both things off him. He sits up in the seat and half expects Dean to be sitting up in the front seat where he would be lying trying to get some sleep. 

Instead, Sam's met with an empty car.

Before falling into a panic, Sam looks around and out the windows. He can tell that he's in a parking lot, in a far and empty away side of the parking lot. All the way to his left, a good thirty yards away, is a highly lighted and animated bar.

"What's Dean doing in a bar?" Sam asks out loud. He's about to go and try to look for him, but then he remembers how not fond of drunks he is and decides to remain put.

Sam's sitting in the car for a good ten minutes before he starts to fall back to sleep. Then, instantly he's awake again when he hears someone trying to get into the car. He jolts up frantically and wonders where the hell the weapons went when Dean pops his head into the car.

"Hey, you're up!" he says as he slides into the front seat and closes the door.

"Where were you?" Sam yells in a groggy, sleep filled voice.

"In there, dummy," Dean says pointing behind him. He stuffs something into the glove compartment and Sam's watching his every move.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Dude, chill," Dean says looking back to him. He then reaches over and feels Sammy's forehead. Sam swats his hand away. Dean sighs. "Look, kid, I'm sorry I left you here alone, okay. But you were sleeping and I wasn't going to be long anyway. Besides, you're too young to be in a place like this."

"So are you!"

"I am." Dean agrees, and then he pulls out an ID and smirks. "Brad Rufus, however, just celebrated his twenty-first birthday two weeks ago." Sam reaches over and takes the id from his hand. He's inspecting it and it's flawless. For all he knows, Dean could very well be this Brad guy, heck he even _looks_ twenty-one in this picture.

"Where'd you get this?" he asks looking up in awe.

"Made a stop while you were asleep," explains Dean as he flips back over and turns on the engine.

"How'd you get this?" Sam asks looking back down to the card in his hand. Dean pulls out easily from the parking lot. He eases into the roads and doesn't say anything until they're back on the highway. "Dean?"

"Sammy, listen," Dean starts out with a sigh. "You know that things are going to change here on in, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"And they'll change for the _better_. Ok?"

"I know that, Dean." Sammy responds, not at all understanding where the conversation is heading.

"Well, you know that what we're doing is illegal too, right?"

"What Dad was doing was illegal, Dean" Sam responds fast. He doesn't want to hear about regrets or turning back. He wants to keep going. Sam wants to be freed from his father at all cost. However, he knows that if Dean decides to head on back, he can't do a damn thing to stop him.

"Yes, it was Sam. But so is this. It's illegal to run away. It's illegal to kidnap someone. Heck, it's illegal to _shoot_ someone…"

"I wasn't kidnapped and we _had_ to run away, Dean. Besides, you only shot him in the arm."

"Sammy," Dean said lowering his head slightly as he tried to continue. "That won't matter in a court of law. It won't even matter that you came willingly. When the news gets out, if I get caught, I go to jail. That's the finer point of this. Got that?"

"But…"

"I know, Sammy. It's not fair. What Dad did to you, to _us_. What we're going to have to do to keep going. None of this is fair."

"Dean?"

Dean pulled over to a dark slit off the road. He turned off the engine and sat looking forward for a second before speaking.

"How's your fever Sammy?"

"Better," he replies eyeing his brother and wondering about the sudden change of subject.

"Good, good. You hungry or anything?"

"No"

"Ok," Dean says. Then, he turns around and looks directly at his brother. His face is dead serious and Sam's taken aback by it slightly. However, when he next speaks, his voice is gentle and comforting but his words are alarming to the boy.

"Sam, you're still a little kid, okay. And there are a lot of things you don't understand. Not cause you're not smart or anything, but because your still young and all. And you know how I don't let you see a lot of things cause I think you're still too young for them, and you're kind of impressible?" Sam nods slightly; Dean's always telling him that when he's older than he can do a lot more things than he can now. For now, however, he has to be content with what he is allowed to see and do.

"Well, I'm going to be doing a few things that I never want you to do. Like tonight, I don't want you in any bars, ever. Doesn't matter what you're doing in there, ok? Bad things can happen in there and I don't think that you'll handle them too well. Me, I can handle myself pretty good. You, however, have a way of getting into deeper trouble when you try to talk yourself out of things.

"Remember how Dad was when he got drunk?" Dean asks softly. It's not like either of them would ever forget the many and often times that their father came home drunk. Sam nodded slowly and Dean progressed to talk even softer. "Well, the people in bars are like that all the time. You go in there, and you can piss them off real quick. Fights happen in bars all the time and you don't need to be in the middle of them."

"So, what were you doing there?" Sam asked softly. He's not so sure he wants to know, the way the conversation is heading, but he wants to make sure that Dean was okay.

"I…" Dean started out. Truth was, they needed money and Dean knew how to play pool and poker. The best places to win off people with such talents were bars. However, he didn't need Sammy knowing that. "I had to take care of something. Nothing happened and I didn't drink anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"So, you were making like a deal or something?" Sam asked curiously. Dean can see the red of the fever on his face as his brother tilts his head in a curious puppy manner that always puts a smile on Dean's face.

Dean reaches over and touches Sam's forehead again. This time Sam leans into the touch. Dean denounces that Sam was lying. He can tell that the fever is still pretty strong.

"Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Um, a movie?" Sam says softly. Dean gives him a look that says he probably shouldn't have seen that movie, but it's too late now anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Look, it was nothing like that. And don't worry about it. I'm getting us to McKenzie, and we're getting you well and everything's going to be just fine."

"Ok," Sam says as he leans back into the seat. Dean smiles and nods at him. He turns around then and fumbles with the glove compartment for a second. Sam stretches to try and see into the compartment and what Dean had place there. He didn't get a chance do since Dean soon closed the compartment with the first aid kit in hand.

Dean rummaged through the small box quickly as he reached the Tylenol. He then took out two pills and reached under the seat for a water bottle. He gives both to Sam who makes a face but promptly takes them both in.

"There," Dean says as he puts the kit back into the compartment, again too quickly for Sam to see anything in it. "That should make you feel better."

"What's in there?" Sam asks pointing to the glove compartment. Dean just winks at him.

"Quit being so nosy and get some rest, I think we'll be in Glasgow soon and then we'll spend the night."

"Why there?"

"Half way point." Dean said as he turned around and got the car started and moving again.

* * *

Unlike the last time he lied down, Sam can't seem to fall asleep again. Dean can hear him breathing and knows that he's awake. He worries slightly that something really bad might be taking place in the kid and might need medical attention. They have no legal way of giving it to him, but he's pretty sure that with the wad of money he got off that game they'll be good for a few more nights. At least they'll get to McKenzie, and that's all that really matters right now anyways. 

Sam isn't talking this time, which only means he's thinking. Dean thinks that's way worse, the kid over thinks as it is. Dean worries enough for the both of them, but God Sammy thinks for them both and then some more. The kid is way too smart for his own good. He isn't lying when he said that the kid was impressible. There are just some things that he doesn't need to think about. Not yet at least.

So Dean does the only thing that he can think of. Soon the Impala was filled with AC/DC's TNT and at least Dean was done with the thinking.

* * *

They arrive in Glasgow and Sam wants to get the room but Dean tells him no because he doesn't want him getting out into the cold. So, as Dean gets the room Sam wraps the blanket around him and slipped out the car. 

_It is so not cold. Kind of pleasant really. Dean just worries too much. _

Sam walked over to the trunk of the car and sat on it. Then, he leaned back onto the car and looked up to the darkened sky. Glasgow was a pretty big town and he really doubted that they would be found here even if their father knew they were there. This thought made him feel relaxed and happy.

Sam heard some movement coming his way, but the medicine he had taken a mere half hour before must have been taking its toll on him because all he did was open his eyes and tilt his head towards the sounds. In all actuality, he was ready for Dean to come and yank him of the trunk and tell him that he should have stayed in the car, unless of course he wished to die of pneumonia. Instead he found himself dangerously close to an elderly lady that dressed as if she was still in her twenties.

"Hey, stud," she said as she approached him. "Whatcha doing here by your lonesome?" she said plopping down right besides him on the trunk.

"No…nothing," stuttered Sam. He tugged the blanket tighter around him.

"Well, this ain't the kind of place to do nothing, stud. Lots to do around here. Kids like you could go for a real good time." She said as she started fingering his blanket.

Now, Sam is eleven and has only a small amount of clue what this lady's talking about. He knows for sure however, that he wants to be no part of it. He decides he's ready now for Dean to come back and save him, even if he is going to kick his ass for this. At least the old lady will go away.

"I know a _ton_ of neat places to go. I'm sure I know where a few kids your age would be at a time like this. Could make friends real quick. It's really such a great town." And she's talking real low now, but he can hear her just fine because she's coming in closer to him now. She smells like his Dad and Sam knows instantly that she's drunk. He decides that he doesn't even care if Dean belts him for his stupidity and he'll live in the damn car if Dean so wishes, just as long as he comes and saves him!

"I know a few places and tricks that'll make you a man in a minute, hun." She whispers right into his ear and Sam thinks he heard himself whimper.

"No thanks, he's so not interested. But I'm sure there's some patrol car around here that'll be _delighted_ to get this call in." And Sam would be grinning from ear to ear for hearing his brother's voice.

Scary lady turns around and looks over the car towards Dean. He appears besides Sam in an instant and they both looked pissed. However, that threat must have sunk in because then she's all freaky smiles again and hops off the trunk. She glances at Sam, or rather the mop of hair remaining above the blanket's shield, and then glares at Dean before she leaves the way she came.

Dean tugs on Sam's hair upwards, forcing him to leave the blanket. The kid tries his most charming 'thank you smile, throws in his patent puppy eyes and hopes they work on his brother. Of course, it's a no go and Dean looks between slightly pissed and very worried to very pissed and slightly worried.

Dean tugs on Sam's ear and yanks him off the trunk, then he pushes him towards the car and Sam quickly slips into the back seat. Dean drives to their room and parks right in front of their door. Then he gets the bags from the trunk and on his way to the door knocks on the window for Sam to follow.

Quickly Dean opens the door and motions for Sam to enter and then closes the door behind him. Sam turns on the light and apparently they only had single beds left. That's good though, because even if Dean's mad, he gets to sleep with him and then he'll feel safe. Not that Dean would ever _not_ let him come to his bed, but if he's mad at him, then Sam's a little reluctant to ask.

Sam goes over to the bed and sits down waiting for the inevitable. Dean dumps their bags by the door and flops down on the bed edge closest to the door.

"You know, for a smart kid, you're a real dumbass."

Sam turns over to look and him. Dean has his eyes closed and his arms are behind his head. His legs are crossed at the ankle and he's shaking them slightly. It's not very often, but Sam could swear that Dean looks relaxed.

"Lie down and go to sleep Sammy," he says and there's a finality tone to his voice that oddly enough means quite the opposite.

Sam doesn't want to go to sleep just yet. He really needs to use the bathroom. But Dean still sounds really mad and so he's crawling towards the pillows.

"Go pee first. God, I swear you're slow." And he doesn't care how Dean knew, but he's grateful and ran into the bathroom before he can think to say thank you - which Dean would just laugh at anyway.

Sam comes out of the bathroom and Dean's already in bed with his clothes piled by the side of the bed. Sam takes off his own clothes and blanket, drops them on the table and gets into the warmth of the sheets.

He's lying on the edge of the bed all for a minute before he decides 'Screw it' and crawls over besides Dean. Dean's already on his back, and Sam lies down on his shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Don't I need more medicine?" he asks softly to not disturb the night.

"Naw, I gave you some a little while ago. Should get you through the night. If you wake up sick, then I'll give you some more."

They're still for a few minutes and then Dean turns to him. He wraps his arm around Sam's small frame and Sam didn't notice he was shivering. Dean's shh'ing him softly in his ear and it's practically a lullaby to him.

He's still but he's crying now and when did that happen? He clings to Dean's arm like the life preserver it is. Within seconds he's fine and releases Dean's arm. Dean's still there though, like always and with everything.

"Don't do something stupid like that again, got it?" Dean whispers into his ear and it's supposed to be a threat, but Sam can hear the worry and the love in it. He nods softly against Dean's chin and he's nodding off to sleep. The last thing that he can feel is Dean pressing a kiss into his hair and clinging to him tighter.

The last words he hears are Dean's as they penetrate into his hair. "Can't let anything bad get you, squirt."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this! PBISF, so plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:...S...O...R...R...Y...!**

For all that are still with me, just liek you all to know that there _is_ an ending and a plot to this story. There should be six or seven more chapters. Maybe even and epilogue. My problem seems to be that with the summer I had way too much time to do ther things. Sry! And to top that off, I can't seem to get mad at John any more. I love him now! LoL. So, he's still mean in the chapter...I GAVE YOU ANOTHER FLASHBACK :D...but, I think it's less mean than what I might have originally intended. The boys are finally in McKenzie. FYI, it's 4 1/2 hours from Glasgow to McKenzie. I went on MapQuest, so I even know the route! I speared everyone that though :D I want to thank my beta sokerfreek922 even though I didn't send this out to her, she's still awesome:D

So, no beta on this chapter, sry. Hooe it doesn't change the meanings :D

Also, I find thaty with school now in session, it's way easier for me to write since all I have to do is procrastinate on my work LoL.

Enjoy! and a BIG **THANK YOU** TO ALL PREVIOUS REVIEWERS AND ALERTERS! YOU RULE !

**Dedicated to **SpookyClaire who printed out the entire story for her roadtrip to read! That's so cool and inspirational (tears up):D You rock!

* * *

Dean arose from the bed slowly. He looked over the room and noticed everything to be just how he had remembered it was last night. 

The sun was up and before even looking over at the radio clock; Dean knows that it's at least nine in the morning.

Dean looks back into the bed. Sure enough, Sammy's sleeping in the middle of the bed. Beneath the big, green comforter, Sam's floppy hair barely sticks out and Dean can reminisce on all the few times that this sight could actually be enjoyed. The days that their father wasn't there and they didn't have to awake at five in the morning for some stupid exercise or training.

Dean went to take a shower, hoping that Sam wouldn't wake up in the room alone. Sick Sam was bad enough, but a frightened Sam was just that much more heartbreaking.

In less than fifteen minutes, Dean was showered and dressed. he stepped out into the room and looked it over once more. Sammy seemed to have shifted a little towards where Dean had been sleeping, but other than that, he was still peacefully resting.

Dean climbed back on the bed and started to slightly shift Sam around in an attempt to arise the heavy sleeper.

Sam moaned but still had not opened his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy-boy, wakey-wakey," Dean says in a singsong voice as he starts to poke the small form through the covers. Again, Sam moaned, but Dean could tell that he was practically awake.

As his final initiative, Dean began to slowly tickle Sam to awakenness. Sam tried to shrink away, but that just made Dean's mission more entertaining and the tickling got faster.

In two minutes, Sam was laughing uncontrollably and screaming from his brother to stop.

"Stop! Dean! I'm up! I'm up! Stop!"

"Ready to go?" asked Dean when he _finally_ let the younger a moment to breathe. Sam leaned his head to the side in a manner that always reminded Dean of a curious puppy.

"What?" He asked helping Sam out of the tangled sheets and onto his feet.

"Where we going?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude, _you're_ the one that wanted to go to McKenzie."

"What's wrong with right here? I mean, we're already _here_." Dean shoved Sam towards the bathroom.

"To late now, kiddo. This is the halfway point and we've got to get going. Who knows, maybe McKenzie will be good for us." Sam shrugged and headed off to take a shower.

מ מ מ מ מ מ

The boys were heading down the Cumberland Parkway, Dean stopped for some breakfast. They ordered some pancakes, coffee, and juice and tried to keep most of it off the upholstery.

Twenty questions continued and Sammy's fever lowered as they started the four and a half hour drive to McKenzie, Tennessee.

מ מ מ מ מ מ

After the first two hours, Sam fell asleep again. Dean had given him some more medication, pleased with the lowered fever but not taking his chances.

The winding road before them stretched endlessly. Dean's eyes were tired with the scenery. Even if it wasn't all exactly the same, it reminded him too much of all the road trips that he'd done most of his life.

What was different was that he wasn't following the big black truck.

Dean glanced over at Sam; the kid usually rode with their dad. Dean was even sure that once the kid started to drive in a few years they would have had to take turns riding with the old man.

To his credit, at least Dad never hit him as they drove.

Not to say that he hadn't hit them when that all rode in the Impala. John had no problem pulling over and, opening the back door and pulling out whomever it was that was causing the ruckus. Then, the guilty party would more than likely get a belting or a spanking if John hadn't been wearing a belt-which was rarely the case. As they got older, however, the consequences streamed past the corporeal punishments and further into the abusing slaps and kicks that they had the unfortunate pleasure to withhold.

At such thoughts and memories, Dean's foot pressed that much harder on the acceleration pedal.

McKenzie would be a fresh new start for them.

McKenzie would mean no more John, and wasn't that just a pleasant blessing?

מ מ מ מ מ מ

Dean almost missed the sign that mentioned the exit for McKenzie while he kept thinking back to the latest times that they had fought against their father's wraith.

McKenzie was a small enough town that was large enough to get lost in. It had a friendly quality to it and looking around Dean couldn't think up a better place to set base.

Driving down Highland Drive, Dean came upon a few motels that were lined together. He went into a few and was happily surprised that the Best Western had the cheapest rate at $28 a night. More money than they were actually used to paying, Dean worried that the town might be a little too expensive for them to live too comfortable. He would most definitely have to get a job and quick.

Parking besides a nasty green Honda, Dean thought of an even more terrifying thing; how the hell was he to get a job. All his legal papers had him as Dean Winchester. Problem was, Dean Winchester was more than likely wanted by one John Winchester for taking one Samuel Winchester and so there could be no Dean Winchester to be caught.

Dean quietly reached over his brother and into the glove compartment. He looked through all his cards and ids, trying to think which one his father would least likely be looking for. Settling for a Jason Meeks, a name that Dean always thought sounded like a geek, Dean locked the doors and headed to the office.

מ מ מ מ מ מ

Sam was roughly shaken awake. He had felt them come to a stop a good ten minutes ago, but he was in no mode to actually get up.

But then Dean just had to start shaking him and saying how he was so not going to be carrying his ass into the room so he could very damn well stay in the car.

Sam heard Dean head to the trunk, retrieve something-their bags more likely than not- and close the trunk.

"Now, Sam." Dean said sternly.

Sam opened his eyes and chanced a look to his brother. Sure enough, there were the two twins duffels that they had crammed packed just a mere few days again. Dean looked tried and worried and slightly pissed. Sam knew that his brother wasn't mad with him, but he also knew that he didn't want to bother his brother when he was like that.

Sam made a big show of rolling his head before shuffling out of the blankets. He stood up and closed the car door behind him. Dean handed him over his bag and walked them both to their room.

Once inside, Sam plumped down on the second bed, dumping his bag besides him. Dean tossed his own bag onto the first bed.

"Are we there?" Sammy asked trying to tug his sneakers off without having the forethought that he should untie them. Dean rolls his eyes and tries to bite back a smile. _Sweet Simply Sammy._ He reaches over and unties the sneakers before tugging them easily off.

"Yeah, we're here," Dean says. He looks up from the right foot and smiles knowingly to Sam. _We're here kiddo, just hope _here's_ safe._

"Cool, so _this_ is McKenzie, Tennessee." Sam nods, as if that's supposed to mean something. "What's there to do here?" he asks as son as the second shoe is off. He crosses his legs Indian style and looks up towards his brother.

Dean tosses the second sneaker between the beds with the other shoe. It heads underneath his bed, he'll remember to get it later.

"Well, there's resting and sleeping, or sleeping and resting."

"Dean…" Sam groans but Dean doesn't waver. Sam gets up onto his knees, making his pleading puppy eyes look. "But, I've been in bed all day," he whines.

"No," Dean replies shoving Sam towards the covers. "You've been in the _car_ all day."

"Asleep," Sam quickly counters as he slides into the comfort of the clean sheets. Dean brings them up towards his chin and Sam inhales it, Yep, definably washed.

"And now you'll be _comfortably_ asleep." A quick kiss on Sammy's heated forehead and Dean headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asks as he shoots upright alarmed. Dean fingers him to lay back down.

"Well, first off, we haven't eaten since this morning and I saw a couple of food places around here. So, I'm going to go and get us something to eat. Now, you stay right here and don't let anyone in, got it?" Sam nods. "I've got the key, so I'll let myself in. You stay in that bed or else."

מ מ מ מ מ מ

Dean drives down a little on the road until he spots a Chick N' More. It's been a while since they've had something that didn't have a side of fries. _Sammy would like the change._

Dean pulls in through the drive through, figures that he'd be able to get away faster and get back to Sammy. Maybe get some good food into the kid before he has to give him more medicine and send him back into bed. Sammy's going to get really groggy after sleeping for all that while, but in truth he's much healthier now then when they left home.

_Home?_

Dean shook his head. No, that wasn't home. Wasn't a home supposed to be warm and inviting? Wasn't it supposed be the one place that you could find that ever present calm that the rest of the world took out of you daily?

No, Dean hadn't had a home in some years now. Not since he was eight and John started to get real heavy into the bottle.

מ מ מ מ מ מ

_Dean sat in the main office, right outside the principal's office. He had been told that he'd be called in as soon as his father arrived. Dean was chewing nervously on his lower lip. He knew exactly what would happen when his dad got there. John would give him a disappointed look and tell the principal how he had been raised better than that. He'd get sympathy telling them how hard it was to raise two boys all alone, no one telling him how or if he was doing everything right. _

_Sympathy, people thrived from it. It kept the social workers and teachers away. _

_Dean was the 'bad kid' who couldn't seem to know his way out of trouble. Everyone thought that John had it really hard trying to keep him in line. Sammy was practically still a baby and no one really ever say the little guy. Just Dean. _

_So no one ever questioned it. Dean was a kid who couldn't keep out of trouble. What's with his bruises? Probably out one night, doing something he wasn't supposed to. If he only had a mother to teach him better. Poor John, the older he's getting the harder he must be to control. _

_Dean had heard it all. Problem was, they were all wrong. _

_His leg kept tapping uncontrollably while he sat waiting for his dad to enter the room. He could feel the sweat penetrate on his forehead. He quickly swiped it away. Dean took several deep breaths, willing himself to relax. He had been waiting for the past half hour. John had been called immediately and had said that he would be there in ten minutes. Dean knew that his dad was in the middle of research for his latest job and he also knew that he hated being interrupted while he was researching. Sometimes he even wondered how it was that Sammy got feed and bathed everyday. He wondered how it was that all John managed to do to punish the kid was swat his backside hard a few times and Sammy would still. _

_Dean had already convinced himself that this was another time that his father wouldn't show up. Thank God. _

_Apparently, the secretary must have thought the same thing. She stood from behind her desk and started heading over to him. Dean saw the hall pass already in her hand and stood to leave. Then he heard it. _

_Dean turned and looked out the office's window. He could see the angered version of his father heading towards the room. Dean quickly recalled his father telling him not two weeks prior that if he got called down to the school one more time, especially over something stupid, then he was getting a thrashing. _

_John made his way into the office and sent Dean a glance that he had started to become way too familiar with. The one that meant he would not be very comfortable the next couple of days. _

_"Mr. Winchester," Mrs. Toleman said slightly surprised. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it." John nodded as they shook hands. _

_"I had to wait for someone to take care of Sammy." He explained. She nodded understanding. _

_"Well, I'll call on Mr. Lawson. He had to run down to the third grade ward after some wayward students released a few of their furry friends into the halls." John offered her a grin and shook his head. The unstated '_Kids now a day'_ hanging in the air. _

_John sat down besides Dean. He leaned forward, covering Dean's view from the door and Mrs. Toleman's desk. As he whispered, a cold shiver passed through him. _

_"What'd I tell you last time?" John growled out to him. "I don't have the time to keep coming down here and handle all this pointless, childish shit you keep coming up with. Can't you ever just behave? Just do as you're told damnit." _

_Dean nodded and bit back a nervous breath. _

_"You knew I'd be out of town today and gone tomorrow after this damn thing, so you just decide to go fucking around. That how it's going to be, Dean? Can't leave you be for five minutes before I'm called right back in?" _

_"N-no, sir." _

_"You keep saying that, but all I see you doing is screwing around. I don't have the goddamn time for your shit Dean. After I'm done with you today, God help you if it happen again. We clear?" _

_Before Dean can answer, Principal Lawson comes stammering into the office. He has some foul odor about him and Dean scrunches up his nose. Lawson heads towards then. _

_"Mr. Winchester," he says. John stands, but both just nod to each other, understanding how unpleasant it'd be to shake hands. _

_"Principal Lawson." _

_"Can't say it's such a pleasure at seeing you again so soon." John nods and sends Dean a heavy gaze. _I shouldn't have had to.

_"I had hoped I wouldn't have needed to come back. I'm sorry for this whole inconvenience." Lawson nods. _

_Lawson asks Mrs. Toleman to show them into the room while he goes and tries to clean up. They're shown towards the office and as soon as the elderly lady closes the thick wooden door, John grabs at Dean's upper right arm. _

_  
Dean's pulled towards the two chairs in front of the principal's desk. John's foot comes onto one of the chairs and Dean's tossed over his dad's lap. He grits his teeth together as five hard swats are placed onto his backside. Dean tries to squirm away, but John's really mad and landing them too quickly onto him. _

_"Daddy-" he whines. John ignores him. The tears are starting to fall by the time that John's reached fifteen and he's set back upright onto his feet. _

_"I told you I didn't want to come back here for no reason." _

_" 'M sorry sir." _

_"I thought I had made it damn clear that if you want to go fucking around at school it was to stay your problem. Between your brother and the damn hunts I _don't _have time to go around trying to fix your goddamn screw ups." _

_"Yessir." Dean says. He feels two tears slid down his cheeks. John sighs annoyingly. He reaches over and quickly wipes the tears away. _

_"Cut that out," he's told sternly. Dean takes a deep breath and stills the flow of tears that he feels coming. "Besides, it's barely nothing to what you're going to get once we get home. I had to leave your brother with McKingley to come and get you. Sit!" _

_Dean did as he was told, even as a soaring pain emitted through his burning backside. Truth was, he knew he was going to be getting it way worse in the confides of home. And knowing his luck, he'd be suspended for a few days, so there was the certain possibility of bruises as well. _

_To make matters possible even worse, John hated old Ms. McKingley. The old coot had never been married and the way she bossed and bitched at everyone made you wonder how such a 'sweet' gal was never swept off her feet. McKingley was always home and had on numerous times offered to baby-sit the boys if John were ever out. She had had to care for Sammy when John would go on a hunt and Dean was at school. Sammy had said that not only was her place smelly like her cats-and their poop- but that she always for got to feed – him _and_ the cats. _

_Dean was going to pay for Sammy having to go to old lady McKingley. _

_Principal Lawson came in a few moments later. He told John about the fight that Dean had had with an older kid, Joey Landburg, over some little girl that Joey seemed to be picking on, Lexie Sanchez. Though Lawson saw the nobility in the act, throwing punches to handle the matter was always frowned upon. And, sadly enough, he was suspended for the next three days. It being Thursday meant that he wasn't to come back until next Tuesday. _

_Dean closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he tried to brace himself onto the onslaught of impending injuries. _

_מ מ מ מ מ מ _

_As soon as they got home, Dean was sent to take a shower while John went to the upstairs apartment to fetch Sammy. _

_Dean tried to take his time in the shower, not welcoming the spanking that was likely to pursue once he left the bathroom. Not even dirt would be between him and his Daddy's belt. Dean bit down again hard onto his lip, this time he tasted blood and grimaced, Dad won't like that. _

_Apparently, Dad didn't like the amount of he was spending into the shower either. He'd been in there for almost fifteen minutes when he heard John enter the bathroom. _

_John walked over, shut off the water, and grabbing a towel had Dean on his hip marching towards his room. Dean was set down on the his dad's bed. He scurried to the headboard, trying to get as far away from the belt as he could. He clutched the towel tighter around him as he watched his dad get his belt off. _

_"Get over here," John says as he folds the belt in half. _

_"Daddy, I'm sorry," Dean pleas not moving anywhere. But John's not having any of it now. He reaches forward, having to kneel slightly on the end of the bed. Grabbing as far up to Dean's knee, John tugs him down until he was a firm grip on the towel and Dean's inches from within his father's grip. _

_Dean tries to crawl backwards, tries to wiggle out of the towel, but the belt connects to his exposed thigh. Dean yelps, loses all leverage he might have gained. He only hopes that Sammy doesn't hear much of this. _

מ מ מ מ מ מ

Dad had given him lashed thorough his back, legs, and backside. The next three days were impossible to sit and then John had dragged them both to finish off a lingering curse.

Dean breathed heavily as he parked in front of room 15 again. He grabbed the take out buckets and his keys, heading towards the door. He was very upset to see it swing before him and see Sammy standing there.

"I heard the car and saw that you were carrying a lot," Sam says to the look he's getting. He decides it's best to rush his hinny back into the safety of his bed. Just as he's crawling under the covers, the door slams shut.

"Don't get in yet, come and eat." Dean says, placing the buckets on the table.

Sammy happily marches towards him, stopping once he's directly besides Dean, even though the food's being spread throughout the entire table.

"Whatcha get?" Sammy asks trying to peer into the second bag.

"That's for later," Dean says snatching the bag before Sammy sees into it. The kid can't sit still enough to eat if he knows that there's dessert. No matter how many times he's told that he won't get a bite out of anything until his plate is empty, Sammy still refused to eat until he had some dessert. Problem with _that _was that the kid never finished his meal afterwards.

"Is it dessert?" he asked hopefully. Dean rolled his eyes, refusing to answer. He pulled back a chair and tugged one of the take out packages towards him.

Opening it he grabbed one of the plates he had also gotten and separated some chicken for Sam. Then, after prying Sam's hands from the mash potato packet, he pulled Sammy onto his lap.

No longer necessary, but Dean had grown accustomed to having the little runt around him all the time. Sam was apparently not bothered in the slightest form as he easily and knowingly slipped his legs to either side of Dean's and began to swing them as he probed at his chicken.

"Get to it," Dean said, halfway done with a chicken breast as he poked Sam's side slightly with his fork. Sammy winched and glared at him. Dean mouthed his apology; he had forgotten that Dad had recently gotten to Sam.

"I don't want it," Sam said. He turned around, Dean already knowing he would ask if he could just have the dessert instead.

"Then, no dessert."

"But,"

"If you're not going to eat," Dean starts putting his fork down on the plate. He stands up, holding Sammy until they're both standing up. "Then you can get back into bed. Dean sits back down on the chair, picks up his fork again and starts eating. Sure enough, Sam wedges himself between Dean's legs and starts to eat. Dean smiles to the back of the moppy head.

Dean leans forward, presses a kiss onto that messy hair, reminds himself that it must get cut soon, and while he edges back into his seat, he wraps an arm around Sammy's waist and pulls him back onto his lap.

"It better be chocolate," Sam says as he reaches for the mash potatoes and dips his chicken leg into it.

מ מ מ מ מ מ

It was chocolate and since Dean had only given him one piece, much to Sammy's whining that he had actually ate, the medium cake would give up till tomorrow, or at least dinner tonight.

Shoving Sammy back into bed and having to lie down besides him, Dean flipped through the channels on the TV. The great thing about an _actual_ motel, was hat they had actual TV channels, none of that repeating crap that they were always stuck with. Dean settled with some 'new' horror movie and wrapped his arms around Sammy.

Only one thing kept passing his mind. Home.

Home.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Now, the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update faster:D Thnkz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well now! This chapter is LONG! One of the longest I've ever written. It really starts to move the story along -Finally, LoL- and gets a few new faces in there as well. I'm sorry for the OFCs. I'm not sure if they'll be back or not. They are freaky though and are modeled after some people that I really am 'Ugh!' about. They are named however after some of my favorite people in the world. Funny huh? There's a movie reference here that I thought about after 'Everybody Loves A Clown'. Actually, I think it's pretty obvious but if you don't know, I think it's for the better. :D This took a little more time then I thought, but it's finally done :D so here ya go! **

**AN2: Kinda cool getting the 13th chapter out right after Friday the 13th, huh? LoL. I thought it was anyways.

* * *

**

**13

* * *

**

Sam sat crossed legged staring at the screen wide-eyed. There was no way in h-e-l-l that something like that could be humanly possible. His eyes grew wider as he thought, _But it's not even human!_

Behind him, he could hear Dean's soft movements through the small kitchen. If he leaned back, he'd be able to see his brother annoyingly talk to what was possibly the tenth realtor that day alone. Sam would have rolled his eyes had he not been transfixed on the television screen.

They'd been in McKenzie, Tennessee for a week. A few days ago, Sammy had finally broken through his fever and the flu had passed his system. Dean had had to nab some cough medicine when their supply ended a few days prior. Sam had been pretty pissed off and had gotten mad at Dean that he had stolen something just a few days after they'd arrived there. He didn't want to have to move so soon, especially since he had spent all that time coped up inside the motel room.

It hadn't taken Sam long to decide that staying inside really, really sucked.

On the bright side, staying at Best Western meant that the TV actually had some good channels to watch, their room got cleaned while they went out to breakfast everyday, the hot water was always running and all in all Sam wasn't all that miserable.

On the not so bright side, this movie was really freaking him out!

Sam pulled the blanket tighter around him as he edged further forward on bed, closer to the television. The captions were on screen since he had the volume down really low on the TV. That was in part because it was freaking him out and also because Dean had told him not to watch this movie. But, seeing as how before they had left 'home' all the kids in his class had said that they had watched it, he didn't want to fell left out. And with Halloween approaching, well he didn't want to look like an idiot either. Or a pussy.

Sam never heard his brother hang up the phone or cruse out the "God 'awful' system". He completely missed the sigh that passed through his brother as he appeared in the bedroom doorway. Or the smirk that passed his lips when he noted what the younger was watching.

Being a silent and with as little movement as possible, Dean was able to creep onto the eleven year-old's bed right besides Sam. Leaning in real close to the ear, he could both see and feel the boy tense but was slightly worried at the lack of further reaction.

Watching the film for a moment and remember most of the actual experience, Dean waited for his 'cue' before he said right along with the movie first softly in a whisper and then building momentum –

"I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. I'm everything you ever were afraid of!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Sam as he leaped clear out of his skin and tried to make for the door.

Sensing that Sam was probably about to run to get him, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam, effectively keeping him on the bed. Sam wriggled around for a little bit before the unmistakable sound of his brother's laughter penetrated through his fear.

Instantly still, Sammy turned and looked up to see Dean wildly grinning down at him.

"Bastard," muttered Sam as he relaxed against his brother's strong frame.

Still stifling through laughter, Dean didn't even comment on his word choice.

"Dude, I _told_ you not to watch that movie."

"It's four in the afternoon!" whined Sam trying to prove that he couldn't be scared of something in the broad daylight, everyone knew that the really scary things happened at night anyway.

"Yeah, well I'll remind you of that when you try and crawl in besides me tonight." Momentarily tensing again, Sam chanced a pleading glance towards his brother. However, he was met once more with a wide grinning smirk.

"Was it the make-up, Sammy? Or was it the riddles? I think that's the age-old question, cause you know he's out to kill."

Sam groaned and pulled himself away from his brother. Not glancing up to the screen, Sam gathered up his blanket and threw it at Dean's head before stalking off to the kitchen.

He could hear Dean laughing and coming up behind him as he neared the counter.

On the counter were a few of the town's local realtor listings. Dean had flipped through them and had marked off all the ones that they'd be able to afford. Then, without Dean's knowing of course, Sam had looked through the circled homes and X-d out all the ones he didn't like. Then he had written out all the numbers for the ones he had liked. In total, there had been around twenty number, they were down to eight.

"So, nothing?" Sam asked as he pushed away the magazines to the side and sat up on the stool.

"Yeppers," Dean said appearing in the kitchen and pulling out the things they'd need for dinner. "I think maybe next time I'll let them talk to _you_ and see if there's any change, Kay?"

"Kay," replied Sam as he took the offered bread bag and individual cheese slices.

"Then you can sound all pitiful and desperate. Umph, if only you were still sick, now that'd get some sympathy. You sounded so pathetic with all that congestion." Dean said as he placed the ham, mayo and –to Sam's disgust- lettuce on the counter.

Sam tried to glare at him, but Dean wasn't looking at him as he went into the fridge for two Pepsi cans and paper plates. Besides, he clearly remembered how much of a hovering mother hen his brother had been the entire time that he had been sick, ever since Eddy Miller's group project at his house with his sick little sister.

The brothers sat down and ate their sandwiches – and yes Sammy had to eat the lettuce again – and talked about nonsense.

It was weird, they'd been gone for a little over a week and they were both more relaxed than they had been in years. Or ever in Sam's case. Sam had even managed to stop having nightmares every night about what their father might do to them if he ever were to find them.

Progress was slow in coming, but as he munched through his meal Sam couldn't help but think that it was more progress then he'd ever even imagined.

* * *

It was the first Friday that they had spent away from their house. Sam was growing restless and nagging at Dean every waking moment trying to get his point across that he couldn't take it in doors anymore. 

"I'm crawling up the _walls_ here, man. Please!" Sam said as he followed Dean out of the bathroom, yeah that kid was persistent, and back in to the bedroom.

During his entire shower that morning, Dean had had to listen as Sammy sat on the toilet seat and talked about all the boring things he'd had done the day before.

All of Thursday, Dean had been looking through the only two house representatives that had accepted their 'tale' and had scheduled a walk through. Dean had said that they'd be extra suspicious if he brought a little kid with him. It was still school session and Sam would have had to of been in class.

Dean was still using the ID that stated he was already twenty-one years of age, and named Brad Rufus, and they had a story ready for anyone that asked either brother saying that Sam was orphaned and that Dean was his loving older brother that had decided to become his guardian since they had no other family than each other.

Most of that was true anyway.

"Sam!" replied Dean as he tugged a T-shirt over his still wet hair. "You're grating on my last nerves here!" he finished as his head emerged.

"But, I'm _dying!_" Dean rolled his eyes. "I AM!"

"S-am"

"Please, just to like, I don't know the library or that museum." Now Dean groaned.

"Come on, man. A museum? You're bored and you want to head over to a museum?"

"Yeah," Sam replied in a whine as he plumped down on the bed watching Dean rummaged through this duffel for some clean clothes. "They have some commercials on the TV all the time and it looks really cool. Besides, it's _free_."

Dean mentally groaned. His next argument would have been that they didn't have the money, but Sammy put a stop to _that _logic.

Dean slipped his boxers on before tossing his towel on the bed and grabbing his cleanest pair of jeans, unfortunately they were the ones that had holes on them.

"Well, what we _need_ to do is go to the Laundromat-"

"Wasn't there one by that record store?" Sam piped up excitedly.

"Sam, we're not buying any-"

"I know, I know. But I can still look, can't I?"

"Yeah, but I'll prefer if you were-"

"I'll be right there, it's not even like ten steps away. I'm not a baby, you know."

"Wouldn't know it between your whining, pouting, and tantrums. Yeah, like that look right there."

"Dean! Come on, _dying here_ remember?" Sam 'whined' as he dropped his hands down onto the bed on each of his side.

"Ten minutes."

"What? Come _on_! I've been in here for the last four _days_ and you're only going to give me ten _minutes_?" Dean gave him a look that told him not to push his luck. Sam, knew that Dean was still very precocious, where as he was trying to forget everything ever happened.

"Either that or nothing."

"After five minutes with you, can I go back?" he pleading trying out his puppy-dog eyes for the first time since they arrived there. It wasn't the first time that Dean'd ever seen it, and however cute it made his little brother look he was usually pretty good at ignoring it.

But Sammy was one _hell_ of a little brother and an effortless ego trip was provided by a slight almost missable tremble to his lower lip.

"Damn you," Dean said grabbing his belt and passing it through the jean loops.

"Ye-ah!" cheered Sam as he jumped up on the bed and flopped down onto his back.

"Sam!"

"It was just that one, I'm done." He said crawling off and grabbing for his own duffel.

* * *

Dean was in short pissed as he went about doing their laundry. Seriously, who made up all the stupid rules? Why couldn't they just make sure that the colored clothes _didn't_ run? Then he could just dumped both bags into one machine and call it a day. But _no_. 

Dean was, in short, a perfectionist when it came to the kinds of things that had to be done around a house for it to function. The Marine Winchester had shown him exactly how things were supposed to be done until he was around eight or nine years old. After that, any mistake that Dean made, he paid for dearly. Then having to hear that it was pointless to teach him anything if he couldn't listen worth a damn made it that much harder. He knew it was stupid and pathetic, but he wanted to do things right. He wanted his father to be proud of him and not get mad and hurt him.

Foolish dreams he sees now, and yet he still wishes that he could make the man inside the monster proud of him and Sammy, but to no avail.

So, five minutes in the Laundromat and Dean had already effectively separated the clothing, lights and darks and blacks- they had enough of black to make just a black load, and was filling up the machines, pouring the right amounts of detergent and setting in the coinage. Then he grabbed a magazine and sat on the folding table waiting around for Sammy and the clothes.

* * *

Sam glanced into the record store before entering. There were a couple of teenage girls towards the back of the store and the storekeeper but no one else. He went inside, slightly startled by the bell hanging over the door. He would mention that to Dean to prove just how coped up his brother had kept him if it weren't that it would just make Dean laugh at him. 

Sam looked quickly through the first section before stepping away with disgust. His Dad listened to that god awful country crap and he needn't a reminder. The next section was hip-hop which Sam eyed with interest. He'd heard about it, but Dean had never let him listen since it was mainly his Metallica or AC/DC that played in the car. Reading over the artist and the songs names, he decided that for this, it was better if he kept his ignorance.

Sam slowly made his way to the rock section, where the girl's just happened to be. They were older than him, around Dean's age, so he was pretty shy about approaching the area. However, having been his brother's spawn to get a hookup the last two years made it easier for him to talk to girls older than him, but no luck with girls his own age.

As he neared them, a redhead glanced up to him and winked. Sam gave a timid smile and grabbed a Judas Priest album. It had a few songs that he didn't know and he wondered vaguely if he should get it for Dean. He had a little bit of money left over, seeing as he hadn't of had to use any of the ones he had and that Dean had been paying everything. They had even been paying the hotel in cash every morning, something that their father never did, but Dean said that he didn't want any kind of trail on them. Besides, all the credit cards had their father knew about.

Placing the Judas Priest album down and grabbing a Bad Company one, Sam noted through the corner of his eye that the redhead had singled the other two girls with her and that they were making their way over to him.

Sam tensed; he wasn't sure what he could say, what he would say. Most of the time, all he'd have to do was point them towards his brother and girls would leave him alone. But Dean wasn't there as a 'catch' at the moment.

"Hey, kiddo," he heard one of them say. He looked down at the album in his hand as he muttered a soft 'Hey' back. "Whoa, cat's got your tongue?"

Sam turned and looked over at her. This wasn't the girl that had winked at him. This girl was, well hot! Her wavy, strawberry blond hair fell just to her shoulders and well her body was definably admirable. Sam found himself smiling back at her without even realizing. When he did realize, he was blushing of course.

"Hey," he said clearly now. She looked over her shoulder to the other two girls and looked back at him. Reaching over, she patted his arm.

"See, that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

"Nah, I guess not," and he was blushing again.

"Zoey, come on, don't get the kid all worked up," the redhead said from over Zoey's left.

"Don't worry Liz," she said innocently towards her left, but not looking away from Sam. "I'm not going to do nothing. I think he's cute!"

Sam coughed nervously. _Cute? Really?_

"Don't act shy, kiddo. You're cute, it's true," shrugged Zoey. "Now you can die with that knowledge."

"Cause I'm _sure_ that's what he wanted to hear," the brunette on her right said sarcastically. She didn't look at all interested in the conversation and looked like she had a million of other better things to do.

"Molls," sighed Zoey as she turned around to address her friend face to face. She placed both of her hands on 'Molls' shoulders. "No one like a drag queen on a sunny day!"

'Molls' scoffed and slightly shook her off.

"For the twenty-millionth time, it's Leah."

"Now, now Molly. You can't just go and pick a name out for yourself each time that one doesn't work out," scolded Zoey. "But _that_," she enunciated as she flipped back to Sam. "is for another time. Ain't it kiddo?"

"Uh, yeah?" answered Sam quickly. This was why he kept away from girls, they were so mysterious and…_odd_ that he never really knew what they were talking about.

To divert himself from her dead, searching blue eyes, Sam glanced down to his watch. He was not pleased to see that he had in fact already spent thirteen minutes there and had to go to Dean now. He was however, happy that he had a real excuse to leave…whatever it was that he was doing right now. What did Dean call it, chatting up? Yeah, that.

"Well," started Sam.

"Aw man," sighed Zoey heavily. Behind her, Leah rolled her eyes. "You've got to go now don't you?" Sam nodded and shrugged trying to look a little saddened like she was. "You sure? Cause, I can give you a ride later if you need to get home. I haven't seen you around here so you must be new. I know like _everybody_!" she smiled that she had given him the best news in the world.

"Um, actually, I have to go and met up with my brother now. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Duh! I'm like everywhere. Ooo, and Liz is like _always _with me." She added grabbing her friend's arm. Liz nodded and winked at Sam again. "Molls here, she's so not into like 'people' but she's my sister and I love her so I've just GOT to take her with me sometimes."

Sam nodded and was about to excuse himself, which Leah got to do as she rolled her eyes and headed back over to the heavy metal rock section of the store, her black finger nails grazing the albums as she passed them.

"So, kiddo, what's your name?"

"Um, S-Sam." Stuttered Sam through his name. As he said it he had a weird thought, should have had just told his real name?

Zoey laughed. "Oh-kay _Sam_. Sam, I Am. I am Sam."

"Huh?"

"Not sure of your name, that's cool. I'll call you Sam until you feel you can tell me your real name. Like Molls. Last week she insisted on being called Rain. My sister's so _artsy_ like that I guess." Zoey shrugged, glanced back to Leah/Molly and then jump-flipped to Liz.

"OMG, can you stay with Molls for me? I've _so_ got to go with Sam here."

"Sure thing Z," Liz shrugged and walked over to the other girl but not before winking at Sam for the third time.

Zoey turned around and grabbed Sam's arm. She started walking them both out of the store. Sam noted that Zoey was slightly taller than him and looking between the sisters, he was sure that they wouldn't be growing that much taller. Dean had said that about girls, how they grow faster than boys but stop shorter.

Sam hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet and he wasn't looking forward to it as much as he hoped. His whole life he'd known that as soon as he hit puberty, his father would start taking him on hunts. Sure, he'd been on hunts with both him and Dean before, but John had always warned him that as soon as he hit the age they'd be going without Dean. 'Testing his endurance", he'd said.

"Hey, uh, where are you going?" Sam asked as the store's door closed behind them. Zoey looked over at him as if the answer had been obvious all along.

"With you of course. Where _are_ we going?"

"I'm going to meet up with my brother."

"Duh, kiddo, you _said_ that. Do you have short termed memory? Cause I remember this one girl, Lauren, and goodness she was stupid. Please tell me you're not like that."

"I'm not stupid," Sam assured her. They passed the mini-mart and a beauty supply store before he abruptly stopped in front of the Laundromat.

Looking inside, Sam noted that sure enough there was Dean angrily stuffing the already folded clothes away. He half wished that Dean didn't hate doing the laundry so much so that he could tell whether his brother was his usual 'Stupid Laundry' mad or 'Where the Fuck's Sammy, I'm gonna kill him' mad.

"Well, this is me," he released his arm and made for the door.

"Wow, is that him?" she said from directly behind him. Apparently, she was going to follow him in too.

Without offering her an answer. Sam made his way quickly to Dean.

* * *

"Hey," he said heaving himself up to sit on the folding table, mirroring the position his brother had taking minutes before. 

"Hey," Dean replied looking up see him settling in. He was apparently oblivious to the girl approaching his side as he continued to address his kid brother. "Where were you?"

"I was held up," replied Sam gesturing towards Zoey just as she stood right besides Dean.

"Hey," she said smoothly as she cocked her head sideways. Sam was taken aback by her tone. It wasn't playful and super energetic. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd have to say that she was full on _flirting_ with Dean. Un-Be-lievable.

Dean turned towards her and Sam could see him quickly appraising her. Declaring her a non-threat Sam expected Dean to continue the 'game' and flirt back. The dry 'Hey', that the elder replied with was not what Sam had expected.

"Well, harsh now," she said pursing her lips as if she'd been offended, though, it really didn't take a genius to figure out that she was still flirting unabashed.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" asked Dean as he leaned back on the folding counter besides Sam's swinging legs and crossed his arms in front of him.

Zoey smirked and Sam froze. Two thoughts passed through his mind. One was: damn, she's hot. And the other was: what the hell was going on. The first thought was what Dean would call his 'downstairs brain' thinking but the second thought had him almost on a panic.

Sam had been consciously watching the news all week. In part because Dean told him to make himself useful and also since he was overcome with fear. He couldn't believe that their father, John Winchester, had yet to sound the alarms.

"Oh God," sighed Dean. He looked down, shaking his head as a slightly amused smirk appeared on his lips. With it, he turned back to Zoey and said, "I'm flattered, really, but _so_ not the time. Thanks." And he winked at her.

Shoving himself off of the counter Dean grabbed the last of the folded garments and stuffed them into the awaiting duffel. Dean grabbed at Sam's arm and tugged him off the table. Handing him off a bag, Dean ushered them out the door.

"What's the matter? Why are you all –ugh-" she asked, even putting emphasis on 'ugh'.

"Sorry to disappoint," growled Dean though a grin. Sam watched the exchange and further wondered if maybe they were being followed.

Dean placed a hand to Sam's back and pushed him towards the door.

"Love to stay and chat, but we've got things to do." Dean said with a nonchalant shrug that anyone else would be mistaken to take as apologetic. Apparently, Zoey thought it was so.

"Well, name's Zoey and I'll see you around, Kay?" she asked as she tilted her head. She gave Dean an inviting look, but he said nothing.

"See you around then, Sam I Am," and then she turned back into the Laundromat and over to the soda machine.

Sam watched her go and then turned to look up towards Dean. Dean was glancing back at her too, but instead of appraising the 'view' he was watching her skeptically. Turning back to look at him, Sam could tell that Dean was measuring the situation and it didn't look to favor him.

"Let's go," he all but growled out as he once again pushed at Sammy towards the door.

* * *

Once back in the motel room, Sam had been made to separate their clothes and re-stuffed them into the appropriate duffel. Dean went out to get them something quick to eat and made sure that Sam had plenty to do so that he couldn't go anywhere or be 'bored'. Sam was sure that he was paying for having said his name.

* * *

After a lunch of pizza, and a second pizza box saved for dinner the boys didn't speak until all was gone and they had cleared up all the paper plates and soda cans. 

As Sam was heading back over to the bedroom to go through his history book, Dean called him back in.

"Yeah?" he replied turned back from the bedroom door.

"Come back and sit, we need to talk," Dean said in a serious tone. Sam groaned but didn't make a comment. Being raised by Dean, Sam called this tone his 'fatherly tone' which meant usually that he was in trouble.

Settling into the stool again, Sam watched as Dean grabbed a notepad from a drawer and settled down into his own stool.

"Okay," Dean said with a heavy sigh. What he was Okaying was beyond Sam but he decided against saying anything.

"Well, kiddo, seems like you had yourself in a tight spot there today. Loony girl all over you and all," said Dean with a smirk, but he wasn't being fully playful so Sam didn't make any comments about that either.

"Know what went wrong today?" Dean asked him locking eyes with Sam instantly.

"With Zoey?" Dean nodded, not pressing but saying that he should just get on and try not to dance around it. "Everything," he sighed.

"Explain." And so Sam told Dean exactly what he had told the girls and how really, Zoey didn't seem to think Sam was his real name. He wasn't sure what that was about, but at least she wouldn't really think of him as a 'Sam'.

"Maybe," Dean said once Sam had finished off his tale.

"Maybe? Naw Dean, you saw that chick, she was out of it. Drugs probably."

"Maybe, Sam, cause we really don't know what the situation is right now do we?" Dean said raising his voice slightly. Sam shook his head no.

"That's right, we don't. We have no idea what happened to Dad after I shot him and we have less of an idea what has been leaked to who. So we must be careful. Dad knows a lot of people that we've never even met and I hope to never met them.

"Don't you remember how everyone was around him. How they'd heed to his every call. A lot of people trust him."

"But, we know that's all fake, don't we," gritted Sam. He hated talking about their father, but when he did talk it was never, not ever anything good.

"Yeah, we do. And knowing so, we know that we can't go around carelessly. Today, your name slipped up. Granted, we haven't talked about what we were going to do, so you didn't know to _not_ say your name. From the sound of it though, if you think that she doesn't believe you then maybe we still have a shot."

"A shot at what?" asked Sam as his headed automatically tilted off to the side questioningly.

"At still being okay here in McKenzie. At not being found."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we still need that shot."

"Yeah, we do. So, here's what we're going to do," Dean said. He straightened up on his stool and leaned forward. Sam mirrored his movements and the two met in the middle slightly.

"We can't go around as Sam and Dean anymore. We'll be caught in a heartbeat."

"So….what'll we do?"

"Come up with someone else. New identities, new names."

"Hey, not a bad idea," Sam said nodding.

"Good," Dean said with a smirk. "You first,"

"Nothing stupid," moaned Sam. His brother's ID's had a way of making him look like a moron or it mimicking a famous band member in the legendary rock groups.

"No, duh. These have to last us and then I'll go out and make them official with some fake birth certificate." Sam nodded in awe. He would have never of said his name if he hadn't caught of guard.

"So, go get the phone book, open to a random page and then point out a name."

"Like for the city?" asked Sam already hoping of the stool and to the small table the phone sat on. Beneath it was the phone book.

"Exactly." Answered Dean glad that the kid remembered. Those few days in the car had made Dean worried that the fever would over take his memories.

Setting the big phone book on the counter and hopping back onto the stool once more, Dean grabbed the book and flipped to the yellow pages.

Sam opened up to a random page and then moved his finger quickly around until he was on top of a name. He frowned.

"What?" sighed Dean. He really hoped that unlike the city map, Sam wasn't thinking that they were going

Sam looked up and Dean mentally groaned at the look. "What's the name?"

"Gwen Stiver." Sam could see the smirk that his brother was trying to hide but ignored it.

"Okay, try again, different page and this time…a _guy's_ name would be nice. Kay, Gwen?" Sam glared at his brother but did as he was told.

After two more attempts – because in no way are they Hispanic and they couldn't decide the origin of that second name – they came across the name

"Matthew Gordon," read Sam.

"Matthew,"

"- Gordon," repeated Sam nodding. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I mean, that your name's Matthew now. That okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked thoughtful.

"Guess you can't call me Sammy no more," he said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Naw, I'll call you Mattie instead," Dean said smiling.

"Aw, come on, have a heart, Dean." But his brother just shook his head. "Mattie," muttered Sam. "Great, just great."

"Alright, now same page look for a middle name." instructed Dean. But, then seeing as Sam started to read each name to himself he quickly added, "Today Sam, just pick a name."

"Uh, Kyle." He said quickly looking up towards Dean, seeking approval for the new name.

"You like that name?" Sam shrugged. "Good enough." Dean wrote down the two new names.

"Can I do you now?" Sam asked hopefully. Dean thought about it for a moment. He knew that Sam wouldn't pick some stupid name like 'Manny' or "Harvey' but can he trust the kid to – oh what the heck, he had veto power anyway.

"Can't see why not," he shrugged with a genuine smile. Sammy smiled right back. he muttered a soft, 'Cool' and then flipped to a different page once more.

Faster than he had chosen his own name, Sam quickly yelled out, "Zachary!"

"Zachary?" Dean asked looking up from where he was drawing little Impalas on the notepad.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded clearly happy with himself. Dean lolled it over in his mind. Was he a 'Zachary?' Could he pull that off?

"Okay, so what for a middle name-"

"Tyler" Sam answered without even looking into the phone book.

"Tyler?" Dean asked skeptically. Sammy shrugged.

"I don't know, I always thought that you'd make a good Tyler."

"You think about these things?" Sammy shrugged again.

"I can look for another one if you like?" Dean smirked.

"Since when can a kid even get to decide his name? Tyler, just fine kiddo."

Dean wrote out his new name on the notepad below Sam's.

"So what, now we're Matt and Zach Winchester?" asked Sam. He was practically sitting on the counter, trying to see Dean's writing. Dean kept glaring at him though, so he wasn't fully on the counter.

"No. Can't be Winchester no more."

"We can't?" asked Sam sadly. He liked being named like the famous rifle make.

"Come on, Sammy. Two random Winchesters magically pop up in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. You don't think that Dad will be here in like a week?"

Sam dropped his gaze and nodded. "Alright, come here," he said opening his arms. Sam lopped off the counter and climbed onto Dean's lap.

Motioning with his eyes and head movement, Sam read over the new names on the white paper that was to hold their future:

_Matthew Kyle Wilde, Age 12, Birthday May 10, 1983_

_Zachary Tyler Wilde, Age 17, Birthday January 20, 1979_

"Why change our birthdays?"

"Cause, new names, new lives, new birthdays. It just goes together."

"Hey! Why's my birthday after and yours is earlier?"

"Cause, I'm older and I said so." Dean smirked.

"I want an April birthday," declared Sam as he grabbed for the pen that Dean had left besides the notepad.

"Why?" asked Dean as he grabbed the pen from his brother's grasp.

"Cause, Mom was born in April and I want her birthday." Dean sighed heavily. Sam was always trying to find creative little ways that would bond him with their mother, but there really would never be one, so Dean gave into this indulgence like he would've any other.

"Fine, you can be in April, but since I don't remember the number it's the 15th. Mid-way point."

"Okay," Sam smiled and reclaimed the pen. Scratching out the first "original" birthday to Matt Wilde, Sam placed the _April 15, 1983_ above it.

"And you?"

"No thanks kiddo, I'm good."

* * *

Later that night after finalizing other minor details in their collaborated story and eating the second box of pizza, the 'Wilde' Brothers headed off to bed. 

Dean was (not)snuggling into the comforter, easing himself into a peaceful slumber of perfume and legs up to here as his eyes grew heavy, a yawn escaped and his vision blurred.

Sam however, never should have watched that movie. His eyes, though heavy with sleep, would not close. And when they did close they immediately shot open again. The haunting image that played out in his mind's eyes was enough to make him shiver uncontrollably.

Jumping out of his bed and not even bothering to ask, Sam tossed back the covers to Dean's bed and slipped into his brother's arms. Seeing as how Dean was lying on his stomach, Sam had pushed Dean into a more suitable position on Dean's side and took the elder's free arm around himself. Shivering into the 'embrace' Sam tried to settle his shaking.

Dean, having already predicted that all of this would have happened just pulled the covers over the both of them and right up to Sammy's chin.

"I told you – "

"I know, I know," muttered Sam against his chest. "I never should have seen that movie. Daytime or not." And Dean just couldn't help but smile down at him.

"So, next time – "

"I'll listen to what you said and won't have the images replaying in my head and have to act like a big baby needing to crawl in here with you."

Kissing the top of his head, and having Sam subdue – relaxing and shivering haltered – Dean muttered back. "If only you could memorize the things that I tell you _not_ to do."

"Night _Zach_," said Sammy softly, remembering back to not even an hour prior when Dean had said that they needed to start calling each other by the new names.

"Night Mattie," came the foreign words from his lips. However, the slender form and moppy hair was the same as he looked down at it.

Ten minutes later, when he was sure that Sam was asleep he whispered a "Night Sammy," and sighed, feeling complete when the 'Night Dean' replied.

**Wow! That was like endless, LoL. Please review:D (I apologize for Zoey, she was annoying my too! And if anyone's named Manny or Harvey, no insults to your name. :-D**

**Reposted 12/3/2006: Had to fix the ages, because WOW I keep screwing that up! LoL. And a few other things here and there that were bugging me :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, I've gotten back to writing this, even if it's really not up to par with what I wanted it to be like, I just wanted to get something of this out, you know? Well anyways, seeing as I've taken forever with this, I've decided that I was going to get to the point faster than I had wanted, but, I've still got a couple of chapters to go. I'm not sure yet exactly how much, but I'll be working on finishing this.**

A/N2: JRAismine and Freefall thanks for your reviews:D And to all the other reviewers, guys they mean so much, You rock:D

* * *

**14**

**

* * *

**

It had taken a week, but the brothers were finally settled into their new home. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, huge closet, and surprisingly a den.

Sam had decided that he didn't _not_ want to share a room with Dean, and so the other bedroom was still bare. They had gone out and bought a few things from a few towns over, using the fake card to Rufus once more, and they managed to get a few needed things for the apartment. They were actually pretty lucky that they found one that wasn't so costly.

Another thing that kept Sam pleasantly quieted was that they were pretty close to the library. He would be able to walk there, once Dean decided that everything was set and realized that he wasn't a baby.

Dean had gone out the day before, met with a guy and had been able to make up phony birth certificates and even set up social security records. Today, he was gone with that same guy to set up a phony medical record, one that stated their real vitals and allergies, but gave the Wilde brothers a little less of a violent record.

Sam had also noticed that Dean went ahead and made a second persona for himself. Not only was he Zach Wilde, but he was also Martin Stevens, their guardian. Martin, Dean explained, was to be heard and never seen. Cause that would be a dead giveaway.

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

Sam awoke that day to find that Dean was already gone. He hated that since they had moved in, Dean had to spend so much time away.

To make matters even worse, unlike at Best Western, there was _literally_ nothing for the young preteen to do.

Still in his pajamas, cause what was the need to change if he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon?, Sam walked over to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen. One thing that he did have to give his brother credit for was that they now had the fridge filled with food and some of the cabinets had some too.

Eying all the contents in the fridge, Sam decided that he'd continue his previous meal choices and grabbed some Mac and Cheese from the cabinet and started up the stove.

Sam wasn't even a decent cook, Dean was the only Winchester that could handle himself in a kitchen, but he could make a mean Mac and Cheese. Just add water right?

Well, apparently you have to stir a lot too. And so Sam's Mac came out a tad bit, black? Not wanting the evidence around that he couldn't even make some decent M&C, Sam actually ate it, granted, with a lot of juice.

Sam settled into the living room in front of the sofa and started flipping through the channels. They didn't have as many as they'd had in the motel room, but they had more than they had had back home.

Sam shuddered. _'Home', what a funny thought._ He thought as his thoughts mindlessly went to where his father had last bruised him.

Settling on cartoons, Tom and Jerry rule!, Sam began to eat his meal, laced with ketchup and drink his OJ.

It was going to be a long day.

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

Sam awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. His first thoughts were, When did I fall asleep, and his next thought was Who the hell was calling?

Slowly, he stood from the floor and walked towards the phone on the end table of the couch. All the time, he eyed it as if it were to blow up right before his eyes.

Sam's fingers trembled as they laced a grip on the handheld device. He pressed 'Ok' and brought the phone slower still to his ear.

"Ello?"

"Sa- uh, Mattie, listen I won't be able to get home for a few hours alright. I didn't want you to worry or anything. Did you eat anything yet or were you still in bed?"

Sam glanced over to the clock that they'd placed besides the TV. It read out 11:36.

"I ate," he said groggily, his voice still slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Sure, listen I don't want you doing anything okay? I promise you, tomorrow we'll go and check out that museum you keep yapping about, how's that sound?"

Sam's eyes lit up. That sounded just keen to him!

"Awesome! Thanks Dean!"

"Zach, Mattie." He heard Dean stress.

"Right, Zach. Then, it's Matt, not Mattie. Otherwise, I'm gonna start calling you _Zachie_." He heard Dean laugh and eased himself onto the couch, lying back down.

"Whatever you say, kiddo," Dean said. "If you want, I can order some food for you, send it your way?"

Sam thought about it for a second. A part of him wanted to say 'Hell yeas, Pizza baby!' but the little Einstein in him reminded him that they really shouldn't be spending unnecessarily.

"Naw," he sighed, hating his inner genius. "I'll find sommen to eat here. Just get home soon okay?"

"Sure thing, Shortie. Soon as I can. Take care. And be mindful not to answer the phone again, okay. If I call again, I'll let it ring once and then call back. Let it ring four times before you pick it up. Got that?"

"Uh huh. Dean, can I have the ice cream for lunch?"

"No, _Matthew._ Ice cream's not lunch. Make yourself a sandwich."

"Um, Zach. Can I have some for _afters_?"

"No. Just leave it alone. You can't even really reach it yet. I don't need you climbing into the fridge and getting hurt before we've got this all figured out. Don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"Me never." Dean scoffed.

"Later, Mattie."

"Bye De, uh _Zachie_"

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

When Dean finally did get home, it was nearing ten at night and Sam had piles of junk food around him. To top that off, he was asleep and the TV was showing yet another horror movie.

Having seen that one, though, Dean doubted that the little guy had even been awake to see the beginning.

He straightened out and then placed Sam onto the couch, covering him with a blanket that they'd bought a few days before and then headed to the kitchen to make himself some dinner.

A few minutes into his meal, he heard Sammy stirring and called out to him. Sam came stumbling in.

"When'd ya get 'ere?" He asked sitting besides him and starting to pick through Dean's food.

"No way, dude," Dean said quickly, grabbing Sam's hand. "I saw all you've eaten today. Just let it all sink in before you start getting sick all over the place. Already told you that we can't go to the doc's if you're sick. So go drink some water or something."

"Naw, I'm good." But he didn't take any food from Dean's plate anymore.

Sam settled down to watch Dean eat instead. Dean was devouring his food and Sammy was pretty sure that his brother hadn't eaten anything all day.

"So, how'd everything go?"

Dean glanced up eyed his brother and went back to eating before he replied.

"Super! Ben, this guy that's helping me out with all this, he's a genius. He found someone to get all those papers done and we should be getting them by Friday. Then, I can probably get you into school at latest by Wednesday. How's that?"

Dean looked up in time to see the smile spread over Sam's face. he never did quite understand what his brother's fascination for school, or learning in general, was but he was glad that he could give it back to the kid anyway.

"Really? You mean it Dean?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean smirked over to him.

"Yeah, kiddo, I mean it."

"I'd really like that." Sam gave Dean a wide smile and reached forward, nabbed some nuggets from Dean's plate.

Sam flopped down to the floor and ran back to the living room.

"Hey!" Dean yelled out in vain of his missing meal. "Clean up since you're in there!" he yelled instead to him.

Thinking back to his day, to that last week, Dean was actually really pleased with how everything was going. He had wondered if he should be worried about how quick and easy everything was going at the moment. Maybe he should worry over whether or not their father had been making head way over their whereabouts, or if he had some play out in everything so far. But Dean was still just a kid himself at seventeen, and even though he hadn't really acted like a kid most of his life, his mind wasn't yet fully developed that he could think that far ahead in their lives.

The thing that mattered most right now was that they had gotten away. John Winchester was soon to be a lost and forgotten memory. One that Zach and Matthew Wilde didn't need in their future.

"Hey, ya wanna head to the museum tomorrow? You said, remember?" Sam called from the living room.

Dean grinned into his fork.

"Would I lie to you? We'll head out early in the morning."

"Awesome! I heard there's this new exhibit coming tomorrow. It comes from Richmond and…"

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

Dean walked steps behind his little brother. Sam was avid in the town's museum. Apparently, he'd seen enough of the commercials to know where his favorite things were to be found.

_Gotta find something else for the kid to do_, thought Dean. He watched as Sam took a sharp turn and disappeared again into the African section of the museum. Dean rolled his eyes. The McKenzie Museum was a lot bigger than Dean had anticipated.

A little fact that Sammy had conveniently kept to himself.

Brat.

"Come _on_ Dean! You're taking forever." Dean heard the whine before he even turned the corner.

Dean walked up behind him and then looked over Sam's shoulder to what he was looking at.

"What's that?"

Sam looked up at him and waited until Dean tilted his head down and they had eye contact to answer him.

"_That_ is an African mask. It's used for rituals and holidays and all _kinds _of things."

Dean rolled his eyes at his kid brother's enthusiasm. Ever since Sam had turned twelve almost a year ago, everything needed emphasis. Like it was the most important thing in the world.

Could he really want it any other way?

"That's pretty neat, kiddo. Wanna keep on looking?"

Sam stayed for a second looking down at the mask in awe. He nodded his head and before he could run off again, Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Enjoy the scenery, Shortstuff. Not every day that I'm gonna bring ya here, ya know."

"I know, I know. But I wanna _see_ it all. I don't wanna miss out on anything."

"You'll miss out on more if you don't slow down. Might bump into something and then get us thrown out or something. And without an insurance to cover for the kind of money needed if something like these things were to break."

Dean whistled as he looked over to some little drums that looked mighty ancient and fragile. Sam eyed them too. They looked pretty damn cool. He wondered if they made a low-pitched sound.

Dean grabbed at the slow easing hand by the wrist.

"Don't touch kiddo. Come on, let's walk away from temptation."

Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother throughout the museum. Two hours later they had hit every room, Dean not allowing Sam to stop to read every little thing.

"Don't you wanna save some of this for another time?"

"Will there _be_ a next time?" Sam asked looking up to his brother skeptically.

"Why ruin the element of surprise?" Sam groaned but at the offer of a meal was suddenly rushing ahead of Dean to the car.

They drove over to Bob's Bar B Que on the Highway. After a very good meal filled with tons of calorie killing, they headed back to their apartment, no matter how much Sammy didn't feel like returning home.

On the way to the car, Dean stopped by a newsstand and bought a paper.

"Looking for something?" Sam asked, eyeing the paper with disdain.

Sam had seen his father look up cases from newspapers and any memory of his father right now was unnecessary.

"Just trying to keep up with the _Times_," Dean replied with a wink; seeing the double meaning of current events and the name of the paper.

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

"If we want to know what's going on, keep away from where Dad might be headed. Don't you think? I mean, we can't just ignore everything and hope that he'll go away."

They were back home and talking over the paper.

"So, you think that he's really out there? Looking for us?"

"Sammy, Dad's real possessive. If he didn't want us around, he would've given us up for adoption or something. I don't know why man, but he _wants_ us around."

Sammy scoffed. Yeah, John Winchester wanting his two kids around. Yeah, since he really like their presence around him.

"To what…beat us some more?"

Dean sighed and closed the paper.

"I don't know Sammy. At first, he liked us around, I wish he was that way again."

"But he's not! Dean, you…you're not thinking about going _back_ are you?"

Dean sighed and looked over to his little brother. Sammy's pleading eyes nearing their breaking point.

"Maybe, he can get help or something. Maybe he can change. I mean, he was good before. Maybe he can again."

"No! No way, Dean. Come on, he's been this way for like _ever_. He's not gonna change. You know that! He always said that he was but he never did. Dean, we _can't _go back. We Can't!"

"Sammy! Yo! Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam by the arms and shaked him. Sam took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Dude, I never said that. Okay?" Sam nodded. He had just let his mind go way off base there.

"What made you think that?" Sam asked instead.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but then just as soon closed it.

"Dean?"

Sam watched his brother walk over to the fridge and grab to Pepsi cans. Walking back over, he handed one over to Sam and toyed around with his for a second.

"What happened?"

"I saw this thing in the paper…"

**Oooo, what could he have read?? Hmmm, _suspicious!_ Anyways, hope someone out there is still willing to read this:D Have an awesome Day! And, yeah, no really cute brother moment, but next time, promise...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well this was supposed to be all cutesy and long. It's not. But, it really gets the story moving. I even convinced myself to write a flashback, though no real cute scence :( Well, not much to say, hope you're all having a great week and that your weather is better than the crazy we're having!**

**Dead of the Night**

**By: chocolate rules**

**

* * *

**

**15**

* * *

"_What happened?"_

"_I saw this thing in the paper…"_

Sam stared scared at his brother.

"What thing? What'd you see? Dad?"

Dean shook his head.

"No, I didn't see Dad. Well, not _really_."

"That the hell's that mean!"

"Sam," Dean gave his brother a hard look.

"Fine, sorry. What aren't ya saying? What's wrong?"

Seeing that Dean was fighting to find the words to tell him whatever it is that he'd read, Sam decided that he'd go ahead and try to see for himself.

"Can I see the paper?"

Dean looked up to Sam's expectant face. Obviously the little runt wanted answer, Dean just wasn't so sure of how to give them.

"Remember Dad's friend? The one that he'd always stick on us?"

"The one who was always drinking?" Sam asked, remembering the man who'd given him not such a pleasant childhood.

Dean nodded.

"I," Dean sighed. "I found his obituary. In the paper, they announced that they had found his body, he'd been missing for about a week…"

"So, he's dead?" Sam asked, with a hint of unrestrained joy in his voice.

"That's not a good thing, Sammy," Dean said shaking his head as he spoke. He hated killing his joy, but this wasn't good news.

"How's this _not_ a good thing, Dean? The guy would get Dad so drunk that he'd pass out! Then he'd come after us! He was worse than _Dad_ then. He had no right to us, Dean!"

Dean nodded. Their Dad's friend wasn't the 'great uncle' that they had to pretend to like. He'd met up with John when they were three and seven and he'd started him on heavy drinking. Every day. They'd get back from the garage that they both worked at and would then come home to the boy's with two fresh six packs. Then it was three and then four packs. Soon, the entire fridge was filled with beer.

Dean could remember one time when Sammy had been barely four years old that he had gone and grabbed a beer bottle out of the fridge.

_The toddler had been thirsty and Dean had been in his room trying to finish his homework before his dad came to ask him anything. Last thing he needed was his grades to slip and then his Dad'd get a call and Dean wouldn't be too happy with the results._

_John had walked in on Sammy taking a swig from the beer head. Seeing his youngest in that position had snapped him. He knocked the bottle from Sammy's hand and let it crash on the floor. Hearing the crash, Dean had bolted down the stairs in time to hear Sammy's reaction to the crash._

_The boy began to wail and shiver as the beer spread over his bare feet._

_"Samuel! What the hell you doing?" John asked as he grabbed at Sam's shoulders and gave him a sharp shake._

_Sammy looked back at his father and started to cry harder._

_"Damn, kid, you trying to die or something? Who the hell told you to grab this huh?"_

_"I was irstee, daddy," Sammy cried out._

_"Yeah? Well this ain't for you, ya hear?" Sammy nodded. "Where the fuck's your brother? Little brats supposed to be watching you."_

_Dean tried to make himself disappear, but a hard hand came down on his shoulder. _

_"Where you think you're running off to?" came the gruff voice._

_Dean looked up to the hard eyes. There stood Mark Haneman. The 5'11" 260 lbs. man was very intimidating to Dean's small frame._

_Haneman grasped hard on the little one's shoulder and guided him back into the kitchen._

_John looked up to see his oldest squirming in his friend's hold. The three beers that he had previously had were already taking there affect on him. He looked over to the kid and glared. His emotions were mixed between being pissed at the eldest and worry if his youngest had drank too much. Not that he wasn't pissed at the little one for being so stupid; it was just easier to push that anger to the other boy. _

_"Where the _hell_ were you? You're supposed to be watching him!"_

_Dean cowered under the intensity of the stern voice. He hated when his father yelled at him. He hated that he hadn't kept a closer eye on his baby brother. He knew that the two other men wouldn't do it. And Sammy couldn't fend for himself yet._

_"I'm sorry, I was doing my homework, like ya said."_

_John's gaze got even darker._

_"Don't talk back to me boy! He's your responsibility and that's final. I don't give a shit what else you were doing."_

_Dean bit down on his lip, not wanting to cry out from fear or speak out again._

_Looking away, John shook his head as he began to stand. He grabbed Sammy around the waist and lifted him out of the wet, glass covered floor. He began to walk him over to the bathroom before Haneman called him back._

_"What?" John replied over his shoulder, clearly still pissed at the day's turn of events._

_Haneman shook Dean hard._

_"You just gonna let them get away with that? Little pussy over there's gunna become a drunk if you don't stop him now. And this little bitch's just gonna keep on thinking that undermining you's okay. I thought you said you raised your kids better than that."_

_Dean looked up over to the big man talking. He didn't like where this was going. Even Sammy could sense that things were taking a turn for the worst._

_John nodded. His friend had a point. There was no way in hell that his kids would be running over him like that. Gotta stop them now before they turn into bitching, whining little teenagers and think that they rule the world._

_"Dean," he growled out. Dean flinched at the voice and Haneman laughed at him. "Upstairs, now. Wait in your room."_

_Dean was going to reply something. Maybe beg that his father reconsider, let them slid this once. He'd never let Sammy out of his sight again. He hated knowing what was coming and hated more that it was all so unfair. He hadn't done anything wrong, and Sammy's just thirty. And now he's crying, so he'll get even more thirsty._

_Haneman however, didn't think that Dean had any reason to talk back. That was one thing that he always complained to John about; how the boys always talked back._

"Better fix that, Johnny," he'd tell their dad. "Them boys shouldn't be giving me any lip. If they can't respect your friends, then they sure as hell don't respect you."

_"Boy, listen to your father and do as yer told. Or what, too stupid to follow a damn order? Move yer ass!" Shoving Dean back to the doorway with a sharp hit to the back of his head._

_Dean waited in the bedroom that he shared with Sammy. He wasn't sure what was taking so long, but he didn't like leaving Sammy alone with them. God, he didn't even want to think about what could happen._

_Just as he was talking himself into walking downstairs to see what was going on with Sammy, he heard hard foot steps coming to the door._

_A moment later, John opened the door holding a tearful Sammy in his arms._

_Sammy's pants had been left in the downstairs bathroom and he was only in his undies. His tank top offered very little warmth of comfort to the four year old. _

_John set Sammy down on the floor. He flipped Sam over to look at his and spoke sternly to him._

_"You ever touch another beer again, I'll tan you understand? No son of mine is doing that shit. They'll take one look at ya and you'll get sent to a home and you'll never see me or your brother ever again. You want that, Samuel? You want to be all alone for the rest of your life?"_

_Sammy's tears began to fall again. He shook his head no._

_" Quit crying, Sam. You ain't a little baby, so quit acting like it!"_

_Sammy sniffled and did his best to stop crying. It slowed, but wouldn't stop. Luckily, John let it slid._

_"Good. Now, you're in time out. You stay on your bed until I tell you otherwise, got that?" Sammy nodded. "Sam, answer me."_

_"Yes daddy."_

_"Yes sir," John prompted. Sammy gave him an odd look. He didn't day sir. Dean said sir sometimes, but Sammy never had. A hard hand hit at his backside and Sam yelped as his already sore rear was reignited._

_"Yes sir." Sammy repeated._

_John released him and Sammy rushed over to his bed behind Dean's. He leaped onto it and buried his head in his pillow._

_Standing up, John motioned Dean over. Dean started to slowly slid off of it, all the while looking back at his brother, wondering what had happened._

_"Dean! Now!"_

_Dean turned to look back at the door. John looked madder now. He had reserved his real anger for his eldest. Dean could tell and that somehow mad the walk over to his dad's bedroom easier. As long as Sammy wasn't the one behind the anger, then Dean could handle it. Besides, a few smacks and a few licks of the belt weren't so bad. He could handle this._

_He could handle this. He could handle this. He could handle this._

_Until this got to be too much._

"He had no right Sammy, but Dad let him. And he egged Dad on most of the time too. But that's not my point. I don't even want to talk about that, okay?"

"Then what? What's so bad about that asshole finally gone for good? Besides, I thought that he was in jail or something."

Dean nodded. Mark Haneman had been pulled over on a DUI some five years back. Having made such a big deal against the arresting officers, they decided to go through the vehicle that he was driving and try and charge him on something else. Not only had they found a small refrigerator full of cocaine packages, but there was also too .38's in his backseat.

He wasn't scheduled to be released for another ten years at least.

"He got out," Dean said coldly.

"How? He wasn't eligible for parole. I remember that."

Dean nodded. Sam had been really happy about the sentencing. John had taken them to the hearing, hoping to be there as they let his friend go. But they hadn't and the boys had to contain themselves from seeming happy.

"You're right, he wasn't. And that's just the thing. In the paper it said that he'd gotten out. Like he broke out of prison. So, not only was he a fugitive, but they thought that he'd gone to Mexico or something."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah, he went over to a prison in like Arizona or something."

"I don't get it Dean. What's this got to do with us? All I can hear are good things. He's dead and gone right? I mean, what's the big deal?"

"He got out about a mouth ago. Just after the time that we left home. Sammy, I think that Dad went and got him out. I think that they both went looking for us."

Now Sammy looked nervous. He didn't want either man coming for them. He wanted to be free from them. He didn't want to be scared all the time. To run again. He just wanted to feel normal, even if it was a lie.

"What? You- you really think that?"

Dean nodded. He hated it, but it sounded like something that their father would do.

"Yeah, I really think that. God, Sammy, I wish it weren't true, but I think he's coming for us."

"But, Dean! He don't know where we are. We're _safe_ here, bro. He ain't coming. He won't find us."

"Not if we're not here to be found," Dean said softly.

"What? Why? I like it here! We don't have to leave, Dean! He don't know where we are! He could still be checking back at home. We're states over! It'll take him forever to find us!"

"No it won't," Dean said softly shaking his head.

"Yes! It will!"

"No, it won't," Dean said again.

"_Yes it will_," Sam repeated, putting emphasis on each word.

Dean sighed. His brother just didn't get the point. Their father was a hunter. That's what he did for a leaving. If they could get there then he could find then. Maybe he'd been brainwashed or whatever, but it made sense to him. As much as he hated to admit to it.

There father _was_ in fact coming after them.

And he'd find them if he wanted to.

"Sammy, don't you get it yet? I didn't really think that he'd look, but he is. And if he went all the way to Arizona to get Haneman, then he's serious. Cause he hasn't even visited him since he got in. You know how he hates to be around the police. He's real pissed, kiddo. At me, especially. I mean, have you forgotten that I shoot him? I shoot my own father, Sam!"

Sam looked down. He knew that Dean had hated doing that, but he had been really proud of his brother for it.

"But if he went all the way to Arizona, what makes you think that he's not looking way over there for us? Or like on his way back?"

"Back to what?"

"Virginia?"

Dean had to roll his eyes at that.

"Dude! You know that Dad can pack up and leave at the blink of an eye! He won't care to go back there! He _knows_ we're not there. So, we can be sure that he'll be anywhere _but_ there. Besides,"

"What? Dean, besides what?"

Dean sighed heavily. This was the hard part. He really didn't want to scare his brother but they'd already promised that they were in this all together.

"Haneman died in Bartlett."

Sam looked over to him. He was still very lost.

He waited for his brother to continue, but Dean seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

"So?"

"What?"

"Dean, what the hell does that mean?"

"Bartlett's near Memphis. He was already in Tenneesee."

* * *

**Yes, I'm mean, I know. I had to go and give the Boys even more bad memeories. Here, I didn't make John the asshole that he was before because I want to show Hanemans' influence on John. Which was obviously a bad one. Duh! And Haneman got John hooked on drinking, more so. But he's dead already, so don't be mad:D Please R&R:-D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Hey All! Sorry, I've really neglected this! Anyway, here's an update, more of a filler chapter than anything. Happy November all!

**Dead of the Night**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**16**

* * *

_"Dude! You know that Dad can pack up and leave at the blink of an eye! He won't care to go back there! He knows we're not there. So, we can be sure that he'll be anywhere but there. Besides,"_

_"What? Dean, besides what?"_

_Dean sighed heavily. This was the hard part. He really didn't want to scare his brother but they'd already promised that they were in this all together._

_"Haneman died in Bartlett."_

_Sam looked over to him. He was still very lost._

_He waited for his brother to continue, but Dean seemed to be looking anywhere but at him._

_"So?"_

_"What?"_

_"Dean, what the hell does that mean?"_

_"Bartlett's near Memphis. He was already in Tennessee."_

Sam stilled. He could feel his whole body stiffen and shivers begin to pass through him.

He had just heard that his father was in the same state that they were in.

All the safety that they had built up since Dean had shot their old man and they had jetted out of Virginia was gone.

Dean could see the fear stream back to his brother, and hated himself more for having to of done it.

He really hated John Winchester.

"Damnnit," he muttered as he crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it towards the trash, completely missing.

They had been doing so good, getting their lives together, and becoming the Wilde brothers. And all of that had been for nothing.

Now what?

"Don't worry, I'm gonna think of something," Dean said after a moment of silence.

Dean knew that they were both petrified of the idea of their father finding them, but they couldn't let their minds get lost in that thought alone.

They had to get moving again, that much Dean knew.

"I'll find us somewhere real soon, Sammy. Somewhere safer. It's gonna be okay."

Sam looked over to his older brother. However, instead of relief that Dean expected to see, or at least a hint that the boy had heard what he had said and that he was glad that they wouldn't be caught any time soon.

But he just looked sad.

"Sammy?"

"I don't think so, Dean," muttered the young boy.

"Don't think what?"

"Somewhere else. I don't think so. That's not right."

Dean scoffed. Sammy was apparently losing his marbles.

"And what about that is 'not right', Sammy?" Dean asked his brother, giving him a slight shake of the head with a look of disbelief.

"Dean, you know the man as well as I do, better even. If there's one thing that we could always count on, was that he'd get the job done."

Dean stiffened. He knew what Sammy meant. John Winchester always kept his promises, no matter how much his sons had prayed that he would forget some of them. He always kept his promises.

And he never lost a hunt.

"He said he'd find us, and he's practically here! We've got to go."

"I think he's trying to scare us."

"Scare us? Sammy are you serious? Dad doesn't fool around like that, kiddo!" Dean said, standing from his stool and beginning to pace the length of the kitchen. "He doesn't play games like that."

"Like what?" asked Sammy, watching his brother try and regain control of himself.

Dean gave his brother a hard look.

"Not the time to play stupid, kiddo. You know what I mean."

"Mind games? Psychological confusion? Cuz, yea, he would."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what'd you mean!"

Dean sighed. He didn't know what he meant. He was scared, and that was the jiff of it all.

Sam looked heart broken. He stared at his brother, willing him to answer. But he knew none would come. He knew that his brother was as scared as he was, but sometimes he forgot the his big brother was still a kid too.

Dean sat down besides his brother. He rested his arms on the table, dropping his head onto them. Sammy leaned forward, wrapping his brother a hug. Dean straightened up enough to tug the kid to him.

They sat together for a while, hunger forgotten as they tried to recollect themselves and dampen their worries.

"I don't want him to catch us."

"We can't run forever."

"I know," sighed Dean. "But, we can't just give up either.

Sam turned to look at his brother better.

"We can't just give _in_."

"We won't."

Sam nodded, settling back onto against him.

"He won't find Zach and Mattie Wilde. He won't."

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

So the Wilde brothers decided to stay in McKenzie.

Sam sat around the apartment, moping around. Hating to be stuck indoors. The one thing that he had enjoyed, and was really the one pleasant constant in his life (other than Dean) was his being outdoors.

John Winchester had always been rough with his boys. As long as Sam could remember, John had never taken care of his sons. But, he had placed a lot of time into training them.

It hadn't been fun, as most things around the man proved to be, but it had been helpful. The brothers were trained in fighting skills and weaponry. They had been taught about things that they could hunt, things no one would ever believe them about.

And they had always been warned to not even _think_ about trying to turn against him.

They had trained in the outdoors since he could walk. At first, he'd be left, tied to a tree or such so that he couldn't wander off while John trained Dean, but a few years later, he was released and allowed to train as well.

He hadn't enjoyed or taken to the training for the first years and had paid the price. However, in time, he came to realize that the better was at the training, the more willing that the man was to let them alone to it.

And that was something that both boys enjoyed.

But now, seeing as how their identities were still on the way, he was stuck inside.

So Sam did what Sam's do best, other than research. He planned. He worked on making Mattie and Zach Wilde as believable as possible. This wouldn't be a one day thing, no. He and Dean would need to know everything about 'themselves' as possible.

Questions always came up when they reached a new school. Their father, the _great_ hunter hat he was always went to where the hunt was. They never established a permanent base, just kept moving to where they 'were needed'.

So, to say that Sam had a general idea of what would come up was an understatement.

But, it wasn't just the school they'd have to fool. No, the kids there too would have to fully believe the parts of Zach and Matt. Sam had already commented one minor boo boo when he'd told that really annoying girl at the music store his real name.

He hoped she was as dense as she looked at that she wouldn't remember.

He started as far back as to when and where they were born. Surely, Lawrence, Kansas would be a major flagger to their old man. So, like he had for their current location, he pulled out a map and tossed a pen at it a few times (because lakes and México just wouldn't add up) until he landed in Arizona.

So, the Wilde brothers from Arizona, thought Sam. Yeah, that'd catch.

Next, he moved onto their favorite things. That wasn't too important, since he was pretty sure that their father wasn't familiar with those things as was, but it was time consuming and pretty fun.

A whole new list of things for a whole new set of people.

Music choices were pretty much set in stone as far as Dean was concerned, but that wasn't too far a lost anyhow.

Sam kept working on their profiles, building up a file as he would any other job, until he heard Dean's keys in the door.

"Hey Sammy-boy! What you got there?"

Sam smiled at his brother, happy to display his current work.

"Us, I did a lot of thinking. But, it's not final. I need Zach's history too, so you want me to make one up or you got something in mind."

Dean looked through the papers that Sam had compressed. He smiled at the little details that Sam had picked out, like at the age of three Mattie Wilde swallowed his first piece of gum. And the scar on Mattie's elbow, came from trying to hop a fence in a friend's farm back in Atlanta.

"So, what we're military kids?"

Sam shrugged.

"Figured, least we can say we've been a lot of places. Might even account for why Dad's not here."

"But, we're supposed to be with our uncle."

"Right. Don't worry, I'll work that in too."

Dean shook his head. Of course the kid would.

"You don't say anything about our mother," Dean noticed.

Sam grimaced.

"I figured we could just leave her out of all this. I, well I kind of don't want to have to forget Mom."

Dean looked over at his brother. He knew what the kid meant. They had to give up a lot in order to be able to pull this thing off, but to give up something as pure as what their mother meant to them was too hard.

"We Wilde's will keep our traps shut about our Ma," Dean said, winking at him and hoping to calm the boy down some.

Sammy smiled.

"We can have an evil stepmother, or an evil grandmother or something. That might be cool."

"Yeah, we can call her - Laverne!"

"Laverne?"

"Sure, my old, _old_ history teacher's name. And man was she mean!"

Sammy shook his head, jotting down something about an evil grandmother Laverne who made them, her only grandsons, work like slaves in her manor for her.

"Manor Sammy? Rally?"

Sammy laughed.

"What? Most evil old ladies are rich!"

"Most evil old ladies have cats."

"So, I'll add some cats. Black cats. Man, they're freaky."

"But. I hate cats."

Sammy rolled his eyes, as Dean knew he would.

"They're not real cats, Dean. Just make believe cats. And hey, you can say that you hate cats because you had to personally take care of - all her ten cats!" Sammy exclaimed, jotting down this new trivia.

Dean grimaced, just thinking about how miserable he'd be if he had had to work with ten cats.

Man, he hated cats.

"Sounds great, Sam I Am."

"You know," Sammy said, tossing his pen at his brother's head. "I can't _wait_ to be Matt Wilde. Then you can't make them lame ass jokes anymore!"

Dean laughed, standing up from the counter and tapping Sammy on the forehead.

"Oh, I'll think of something _Matilda_. Don't you worry!"

Dean started on making them some dinner, adding a comment here and there about what he thought one Zach Wilde would be like. Before long, he was really stated to get into it, making his own wacky tales up and adding his perspective to some of the Mattie incidents.

"So," Dean started saying around a mouthful of spaghetti. "Come Monday, you ready to head to school?"

Sammy looked up form his plate, smiling big and bright.

"You serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

"Dean! That's awesome! I cant wait! This is going to be _great_!"

They continued to try and think about what their day, come Monday, would be like. Sure, Dean was piled like crazy up with the responsibility of it all, But Sammy and he had already made a pack that they would handle everything together.

Neither thought about their father that weekend, as their identities arrived and the days piled on. He was a constant reminder , each and every day, because he was the reason that they were there, but he wasn't going to slow them down.

And Haneman, well he was dead and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed:D More soon! 


End file.
